The tails of wide wanderers
by Olive nerd
Summary: When the Brisby family visits London to plan Teresa's wedding, old friends reunite as well as old enemies. What will come of a broken family that seeks for Basil's help? Will the wedding resume or crash? And will Brisby be able to deal with her past now?
1. Chapter 1

Based on: The Great Mouse Detective (1986) and The Secret of NIMH (1982)

The tails of wide wanderers

Movie year- 1897, Present year- 1901

Ages: Brisby- 32, Aunt Shrew-61, Teresa- 15, Martin- 14, Timothy- 13, Cynthia- 12, Justin- 29, Jenner- 35, Basil- 32, Dawson- 67, Olivia- 13, Ratigan- 40, Hiram- 65, Mrs. Judson- 68, Fidget- I'll leave this up to my readers.

I don't hold any rights to Disney's the Great Mouse Detective nor Don Bluth's the Secret of NIMH. I'm just a simple fan writer.

Prologue: References

In a tiny corner of one of London's alleys, an old shoe held a sleeping rat, grunting subconsciously . As if on cue, his large green eyes opened and adjusted to London's grey sky. His mouth turned in a disgusted snarl.

"Where on Nicodemus' grave_ am_ I?" His outburst only stirred the light evening breeze and a messenger mouse.

Jenner grabbed the trembling creature and shifted his left arm while mumbling scents. "Wine, specifically from pubs, cigar smoke and-" His eyes widened at the familiar scent. "Feline dander…". His surprised face soon turned sadistic. "Ratigan…"

"He wants to hear f-from you, Jenner, sir, sir Jenner, and your trip-"

"-Tell him to wait until morning," Jenner snapped but then scanned his surroundings. "I have a feeling that I'm not the only rodent from my realm here." "Who?"

"Don't ask me questions first off, peasant! I do not wish to discuss fate-" But then, Jenner paused at the sudden starting idea. Gossip tends to start trouble from its victims, and trouble was where he wanted the little daring mice to be heading.

"But if you must know…" Jenner kneeled to the curious crook mouse. "Two are in my sight. One is more arrogant than your boss and the other is, well, let's just start with 'valuable'.

Several miles away on Marionette Road…

"Brisby, now don't get all stubborn with me! When I say you need a husband, I need you to agree!"

Two female rodents were simply viewing several formal dresses arranged in different and colorful piles. On of the rodents was a grey shrew in a loose cream apron and an oversized cerulean shawl, wearing an irritated look. The other, a small field mouse, was wearing a simple ruby red cape and a calm expression.

"Aunt Shrew, forgive me for being seemingly stubborn, but I'm afraid that Jonathan has given me enough satisfaction and comfort."

"Yeah, and so does my dust might collection," the shrew teased. Yet, the lovely mouse was too caught in a devouring memory of a warm embrace to notice.

"Besides," she added. "Teresa is-"

"Oh you know, he knows, she knows, I know that little miss bow girl is marrying Mr. comfort!" Aunt Shrew shook her head and scowled. The plans for this wedding seemed _endless. _Teresa wanted a suitable wedding in one of London's elegant and closest churches to the community hotel neighborhood they were in now. And since her groom, Mr. Lewis Rawbone, lived there, he insisted that the whole gang could stay for a whole week before the wedding. Because the wedding was scheduled in July and the joyful announcement was told two weeks late, they only had another two weeks to leave and prepare! Of course, everyone had to deal with the young brides' constant break downs, snooping in-laws, and the other siblings' bickering. This shrew had only so many hours each days of keeping her opinions to herself.

"Exactly." Mrs. Brisby nodded and fixed the collarbone of a lavender bridesmaid gown. "And I've never yet-"

"What about Justin?"

"Oh dear heavens, Aunt Shrew, absolutely not. He's just a devoted friend."

She was actually telling the truth. At first, Justin seemed like a handsome man whom she assumed was a close friend to her late husband, Jonathan. But after he saved her from a certain merciless renegade and helped her save her family, Brisby thought that she could trust to call the charming rat a dear friend. True, he was certainly as good-looking and tender hearted as Jonathan, yet her husband was a wide-eyed dreamer and held a will for adventure. Jonathan always spoke his mind, was courageous when needed, and wooed her with exotic dreams. His wonderful qualities only seemed to oppose her shy structure, and maybe those moments of change were all she needed in her view of romance.

However, sometimes at the darkest hour once a night or two, Brisby would daydream of about a certain pair of eyes that held no meaning to them but were just hypnotic and beckoned her to sleep. She knew for a fact that even the smallest of her romantic thoughts didn't include Justin.

"Who then? The lab rat five blocks down," the shrew guessed. Yet after noticing that her friend was lost in thought once more, she scowled impatiently. "Brisby!"

"Who? What Au-"

"You're satisfied, huh?" Aunt Shrew cackled at her own joke and went upstairs to get a bite of food to eat.

As Mrs. Brisby continued grouping the marvelous dresses, a knock interrupted her work. Teresa bursted into the room with a tired but overjoyed expression.

Teresa was the practically the spitting image of her mother, only she had darker blue eyes and a slightly taller height. Her sophisticated teal dress and pearl white gloves only benefited her looks. The only _kept_ habit that Brisby could see in her daughter was her love for bows. Tonight, she was still wearing that carnation pink bow that she loved to wear as a young mouse. Only tonight, it was pinned to her dress instead of her head.

"Mother, I just returned from the market. Do you mind if we have _two_ caters? Some of our guests will be a whole lot pickier than most about the cuisines."

"Not all all, child." She smiled at her eldest daughter's consideration. "After all, I'm not the stunning bride-to-be."

"Yes, mother. It's just that, well…" Teresa sat next to her mother. "Your wedding was perfect."

Brisby gave her daughter a look of disbelief and chuckled lightly. "And who told you that?"

"You did, mother."

"Oh….Teresa, that was because our wedding had less effort put into it than yours. Your father and I married back in North Dakota on that very same field we moved from. Not many mice came to the little event. In fact, you grandfather Harold slept during the 'I do's' and the cake!" Both mice giggled at the vivid memory. "Teresa, your wedding isn't about food or fancy locations or even your guests. True, they count. But it is your happiness and devotion to your husband and his committed feelings to you that counts the most." And with that, Brisby pecked her daughter's nose.

"Thank you, mother." Suddenly. another louder knock was heard at the door. The tiny mouther volunteered to answer the door. Outside, a small bat was there, grinning mischievously. Brisby noticed that the short creature had a peg leg and the breath of booze.

"May I help you," Brisby asked cautiously.

"No, no, no! No trouble, madam missy!" He swayed back and forth while panting oddly. "I just need a Teresa-"

"Excuse me?" Brisby's daughter stood up to her name and peered at the stranger from behind her mother.

"Boss needs you, chick for a practical reason." It was either the bat's tipsy features or her mother's worried glances that made the whole situation fishy to Teresa. "And who is this-" Suddenly, the lamps went out and the scattering bat leaped at a thousand paces. Even in the pitch dark, Brisby could see the crook bat's fiendish yellow eyes.

"Mother!" Brisby turned to see her eldest daughter in the hands of another criminal with a murderously gleaming knife.

"Ratigan's been waiting for your ol' love," a feminine voice hissed. "Where is he?"

"Oh, please!" Teresa frantically began to try to break free. "I know nothing about what has been done!"

Oh, you will soon!" The mysterious mouse raised her tall, thin right arm and aimed her gripped knife at the victim's throat. But before Teresa could shut her eyes, the mouse was whacked on the head with a dishwashing cloth and the crook released Teresa.

"Leave her be," Brisby hissed emotionally. "You must leave this house for abusing us or I'd be forced to inform Scotland Yards. Leave us, a mother and daughter, be, you heartless foul creature, you!"

For a moment, all three women were silent. Teresa was frozen in shock, while grasping the couch. Brisby and the mouse crook glared at each other with equal determination. But then, the silence was broken as the crook turned to the door. "It's not like the boss needs both of you, anyway. Besides, I don't harm mothers, especially the rude ones! I'll pretend that the bat failed without me."

"Wait!" Brisby was panting, still frightened by the mouse' actions. "What one Earth do you want with my daughter?"

"Information." She turned once more, yet her big brown eyes were now easily noticeable in the moonlight. "You should know, as a mother, who your daughter's marrying." And with that, the crook dashed off, leaving behind two trembling mice.

"Teresa? Are you alright?" Brisby helped her daughter off the floor. But even when Brisby was staring at her, Teresa could barely mumble a word. She felt so lost, confused, and angry at the crook for insulting her future husband. 'At least I know what Lewis and I_ shouldn't _discuss before the ceremony,' the lovely mouse thought grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:Relief

Around ten blocks away from Mrs. Brisby's home, five mice are holding a small, but memorable anniversary party for the day that they came together. Their setting was in the clever detective's household of gadgets, experiments, disguises, inventions, and great cooking.

"Thank so for your hospitality, Mrs. Judson," the oldest male mouse beamed as he devoured a crumpet. "Your cheese crumpets and jell cakes have never disappointed me."

"You're very welcome, Dr. Dawson." The plump, but fairly attractive mouse warmly smiled back, as she poured tea for everyone.

"If I may ask, Mr. Basil," Hiram Flaversham, a thin and brown-headed mouse began to speak. "Have you yet any cases on your hands?"

"Shockingly, no, Mr. Flaversham." The detective, a young bachelor mouse known as Basil of Baker Street, responded. He was scanning every last inch of the daily newspaper for _any case. _Usually, at least one case came in every week or two. But he hadn't received a case in eight full weeks! At this point, Basil was desperate enough to call a stolen doll or a purse the most twisted case ever in hopes of feeding his hunger for a case!

"I've scanned every nook and cranny for the slightest detail of a case through at least seventy of London's most recent town newspapers." Basil carelessly threw the crippled newspaper over his left shoulder. "And I've received nothing!" He failed to notice Mrs. Judson's narrowed gaze, as she gave the paper to Dawson.

"Oh, but Basil." Olivia Flaversham, Hiram's only child, gave the older man an optimistic grin. "It just means that people are safer and more careful with their actions."

Basil rolled his eyes, but let out an amused snort. "Only you, a young girl with the will of steel and the curiosity of a madman, would say such nonsense."

Olivia's grey blue eyes sparkled with admiration. "I've learned curiosity from the best teacher."

"Indeed you have, Ms. Flack Ester." The attractive mouse blushed slightly at his joke, remembering her little naive spirit that existed only four years ago. She was still very naive, yet in a more mannered sense. She gained these manners from her loving father and a handsome detective that she reluctantly had a tiny crush on since she met him.

"I say, Basil." Dawson was now peering at the newspaper's event headline with a vivid monocle. "Come look at this stunning couple. Their wedding-"

"- All the same, Dawson." "But Basil, every suitable employer in the business of law and criminology is able to attend."

"Really?" Hiram glanced questionably at Dawson. But when he handed the paper to Hiram, he and his daughter's surprised eyes found Basil's. "This is fairly new."

"I'll say," Hiram agreed. "Most weddings in London only involve relatives and in-laws."

"Oh Basil!" Olivia fought the urge to squeal. "That means you can go-"

"Yes my dear. When I can go, I _can_. It does _not_ mean I have to attend a simple wedding."

"Basil, the wedding is only four hours, and speeches will be held by many famous inventors, authors, and culinary artists. Oh, and a show of illusions-"

"-Oh, magic is push posh!" The tiresome bachelor blew a puff of smoke from his cigar. "But at least _look at them_, Basil."

Basil rolled his emerald eyes once more and snatched the paper from Dawson's grasp. Yet with one look, his face fell.

"Basil?" Olivia stared at her older friend with concern.

"I say." Dawson patted Basil's slightly tense shoulder. "I didn't mean to-"

"N-no, Dawson." For a split second, Basil's mind was captivated by a certain bride in the paper. "D-Does this girl…"

"The bride? Her name is right here, champ. Ms. Teresa Brisby. Do you know her?"

Basil immediately breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank heavens, it wasn't- oh, Basil! What _on Earth _is the matter with you? She's moved on and so should you!' He mentally slapped himself to prove his point.

"No Dawson, But I believe-" A knock interrupted his thoughts. When it hit Basil's sharp eardrums, he leapt off his velvet maroon chair and answered the door with hopeful thoughts.

Outside, a frantic man was trembling while subconsciously adjusting his suit cuffs with little success. Basil could almost pity the poor man! It was only an hour ago when rain began to drench the gruesome streets of London. This mouse seemed to set a great example of why one shouldn't be out and about on the streets past eight, especially when one was a mouse!

"My good lad," Basil briskly lead the nervous mouse into his comfortable home, briefly forgetting the damp mess the mouse was making on his expensive shear carpet. "Allow to introduce myself before you catch a cold." He sat the mouse next to Dawson, who was glancing curiously at the mouse' drenched state.

"As you probably already know, my name is Basil of Baker Street." He took the brief moment of beaming with original pride. "And my comrades; Dr. Dawson, the Flavershams-"

"Pardon me." Their guest stood uneasily, with his grey eyes never leaving the floor. "My name is Lewis Rawbone, and I'm afraid that my fe`once is in a terrible situation."

"Indeed," Basil replied, slightly bothered from being interrupted.

"Basil, wait!" Olivia put on a convincing smile and retrieved the newspaper that was just read. "I beg your pardon, sir. But aren't you the groom to be in this following wedding?" She pointed at the events photo, and Lewis grinned fondly.

"Oh, that silly love of mine. She seemed so shy when I convinced her of putting us in the paper. But a beautiful face like hers is too good to not notice! Yet, she soon persuaded _me_ to invite practically every single law and criminal justice mouse in the whole city! Forgive me, but _women_! What to do with them!"

Dawson shook his head in disbelief but also amusement at their guest's bold reply, Mr. Flaversham gave his annoyed daughter a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, Mrs. Judson rolled her dark brown eyes from her spot in the kitchen, and Basil just smirked. He once knew a certain woman who was just as stubborn as this man's bride to be seemed to be.

"Anyway, my dear Teresa was threatened by two filthy crooks, and-"

"Describe them, Mr. Rawbone."

"Well, one was a tall, murderous looking mouse with- brown hair, I believe. And her counterpart was a bat."

"Did he have a crippled wing and peg leg," Olivia smirked.

For a brief second, Lewis glanced at Olivia nervously, and Dawson grew suspicious of this.

"Why yes. Yes, he did, my dear."

"Fidget," Basil and Olivia replied simultaneously.

"Has your wife received any minor or major injuries?"

"I don't recall her saying so. But from what I've heard from her tonight, Teresa was threatened with a gun."

"I see. When did this happen?'

"Earlier this evening."

"Fantastic!" Basil marched to retrieve his famous brown detective coat. "And do you know where she lives? A quick case is always the best kind in my book!"

Lewis gave him a confused look. "I'-If you don't mind, Mr. Basil, I'd like her to come here."

"But from what I recall from the newspaper, Marionette Rd. is not too far-"

"Please, sir." Lewis was inching to the door while speaking urgently. "She'll see you tomorrow. But she might bring some relatives-"

"All in good time," Basil huffed.

"Excellent! It's settled then! Good night, Mr. Basil, Mr. and Ms. Flash, Dr. Drew!" Lewis slammed the door after his goodbyes, leaving a drenched carpet, a ruined couch, and four annoyed mice.

"Well." Hiram Flaversham rubbed his forehead after feeling a coming headache. "What a jittered lad."

"Well, father. He _is _getting married." However, disbelief settled in Olivia's blue eyes. "But he seemed a little-"

"Ditzy? Nervous? And stuttered quite a bit?" Basil's emerald eyes narrowed with every guess.

"I assume."

"Well, by jolly, everybody! The young lady assumes! Olivia- ahem- young lady, it's most certainly obvious that he acted as if he was entering an enemy's side!" He blew quick grey puffs from his pipe. "But then, why did he come for help?"

"Basil." Dawson adjusted his periwinkle suit and stretched. "I beg your pardon, but I believe that it is time for me to rest."

"Indeed," Hiram agreed, as he tapped Olivia's shoulder. "Come, Olivia. I fear that this weather will only worsen if we don't return home."

"Oh, alright. But please, Mr. Flaversham-"

"Do you think my daughter would forgive me if we missed one of your most important cases?" Hiram grinned teasingly, as Olivia coughed and blushed bright pink.

Basil mirrored Hiram's look with a chuckle. "I'm afraid not, good sir. Take care then." He took Olivia's hand and kissed it gently. "Farewell."

Embarrassed and desperate to stop her blushing, Olivia's thoughts came to the newspaper. "Basil, why were you so exasperated when looking at the wedding picture-"

"All in good time!" Quickly, Basil said goodbye to the Flavershams and slammed the door. His face reddened at Dawson's smirk.

"Now what is it now?'

"Lad, what are you hiding? You look as if you've seen or remembered a ghost."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Recognition

_Two days later….._

In the same vacation shack from on Marionette Road, the lovely Mrs. Brisby was attending to her daily household chores as a proud mother of four mice. As she finished dusting, Mrs. Brisby then began to indulge herself in a fond memory of one mouse who despised any kind of 'girlie' chore.

'He was also a huge dreamer,' her mind echoed in bliss. 'Maybe that's why Jonathan was well acquainted with him…..'

"What's for breakfast?" Mrs. Brisby turned to the shrew, slightly startled by how she came in the kitchen so quietly and how she looked. It wasn't that Aunt Shrew was horrifically a she-beast; her beady brown eyes were just quite red on the edges and sagging. She was also slouching, and her grey fur was terribly matted.

"Goodness, Aunt Shrew!" Mrs. Brisby immediately handed the tiresome creature a brush and sat her in a spare kitchen chair. "You look as if you were swallowed by the cat Dragon and spat out."

Aunt Shrew snorted at her, and the mouse gave her a sympathetic grin. "Brisby, I think your_ kids_ have been swallowed by Dragon and spat out!"

"Please do forgive my children. They always get excited when one of their own is in the middle of a grand event."

"Yeah, nothing like a wedding full of dull upper class lawyer rodents and crime know-it-alls to get a poor shrew tortured by four impudent piglets."

The polite mouse hung in her head in defeat and started her kettle on the stove for breakfast. "What would you like for breakfast, Aunt Shrew?"

"As long as it can be eaten in the bedroom, I'm pleased."

"We can EAT in our bedroom?" Both female rodents were greeted by three smiling faces.

"Uh, no! You kiddies haven't even made your beds yet," Aunt Shrew smirked.

"Snitch," Martin mumbled before receiving a jab in the ribs from Timothy. It was either destiny or being spoiled all of his life that made Timothy Ian Brisby the sensible brother in his family. Teresa had always gushed about how similar the short mouse was to his father. He not only shared the same copper eyes of his father like his Martin and Cynthia did. But he also adored inventing anti-trap devices, secret languages, and hearing tales of his father sailing across the Atlantic Ocean. The only trait that Timothy didn't have yet was his father's tall height. Yet, his mother had told him with love that he won't stay the same size forever.

Martin Will Brisby, on the other hand, was the family's daring jokester. He pushed Aunt Shrews' buttons the most until quarrels made thunderclouds and had the will that even his mother had trouble dealing with. Matin wasn't always annoying and loud-mouthed to his siblings. In fact, they sometimes cherished his traits of honesty, bravery, and knowledge in architecture. However, there were times when time-outs weren't enough to get the stubborn mouse to relent.

"Um, Ms. Shrew." Timothy cleared his throat adjusted his overalls, and tried to stand up straighter. "We're willing to be punished for our wrongs if you and mother allow us to eat in our room."

"PLEASE?" Cynthia, being the youngest and the best at begging to adults, pouted her lower lip and revealed her big, copper eyes.

Aunt Shrew simply slumped carelessly, while Mrs. Brisby smiled at her children's adequate manners. "Now children, Aunt Shrew is extremely tired. However, I'll be willing to accept your agreement." Three faces brightened at the news of breakfast in bed.

"But if you don't want that or a time out, I suggest that you start making those unmade beds of yours. I do not want to see a single pillow or sheet left on the floor. Do you understand me?"

"But mommy,-" Cynthia began.

"You're all either having biscuits with honey, jelly tarts, oatmeal crumpets, children. Your choice."

Aunt Shrew began to feel a tense headache forming, as she witnessed the three jumping, sprinting, hyper mice do cart wheels, dance happily, and shout thank you's to their quiet mother. When they had spent a full five minutes celebrating, the three mice dashed to their bedroom in hopes that their beds would please the pickiest of all shrews and rodents everywhere.

Once the two were alone, Aunt Shrew starred at the back of her friend's head. "Spill, Brisby. What's with all the fancy cuisines?"

The hard-working mother held a sigh, knowing full and well that she'd most likely would've found out sooner or later. "Alright, Aunt Shrew. But you've got to keep it a secret from the children."

"No duh. They'd spill the gossip before I processed it!"

"We're having guests," Brisby continued, while keeping sharp eyes on the oven-baked biscuits and pan-flipped, buttery oatmeal crumpets. "The night when we were preparing the bridesmaid gowns, Teresa came in in such a disarray and informed me to prepare for guests. She had asked Lewis to hire a cheap and clever detective to visit."

"Why? Did someone step on her tail?"

Mrs. Brisby sighed, remembering how worried her eldest daughter looked from that night. "No, someone threatened her with a knife. Yet since Teresa was feeling uncomfortable about visiting this detective's home, I volunteered to have them all visit here at around ten. And Lewis agreed along the lines."

"Okay." Aunt Shrew dried her face dramatically with her shawl. "So in the middle of making a wedding _with_ snobs, we're going to be inviting snobs _here_? Brisby!"

"I couldn't just let Teresa feel abandoned," Brisby defended herself. With swift hands, she placed three buttered biscuits and six gooey jelly tarts in front of the prideful shrew. "Now eat up. And if you don't mind, check up on the youngsters. Will you?"

"You know," Aunt Shrew stated through a full mouth of tarts. "Sometimes I wonder why i even came on this twisted trip to British mystery."

Mrs. Brisby skillfully carried three plates of sweet-smelling refreshments and three glasses of water. "i guess every one of us does things that we enjoy to regret and regret to enjoy," Brisby replied.

As she headed for the children's bedroom, Aunt Shrew chuckled quietly. "Yeah, that's why I came; that odd, kind kid needs _one_ practical friend."

_In the sewers of London…._

"This is uplifting."

Ratigan, London's most devious, clever criminal mouse mind, couldn't have been happier at that moment. The plan was already in motion, the game has been set up. And this time, not even that arrogant twig of a detective could stop his ingenious plan.

"How was your trip, brother?"

"Well aside from the early trip and a lost trip to this pit, it wasn't; that bad," Jenner snarled. He really should've known that his big-headed younger brother would actually end up planning his crooks in the messed up sewers of London. Around him in this gaudy mess hall, the green-eyed rat was surveyed by puny, drunk mice crooks that gave him stanched grins. The place also smelled like a red wine mixed with blended one-month old swiss cheese, year-old milk, and biodegradable leftovers in outhouses.

"What have your crooks learned," Jenner pressed. "About the mice I seek."

Ratigan gave his brother a look that told him to wait and yanked a poor mouse by the ear. "Tell Dolores that her Uncle RG needs her," Ratigan grinned creepilly. "And also Fidget."

"But what if she-"

"NOW!"

The tiny mouse yelped and skittered to the exit for the two missing crooks.

After hearing the exchange with sharp ears, Jenner chuckled darkly. "Uncle? Let me guess; the Kitty is back in business."

The huge rat nodded with an annoyed frown at the thought of his younger sister. Wendy Kit Tina, or 'Kitty' for short, was not a sister to ask for favors from in the criminal's book. When he, she, and Jenner first came into the world as young troublemakers and earned the genetic mutations that they've received in their crimes of science, Kitty was always the secret weapon. While the brother were robbing banks, Kitty was drawing the employees in a daze. When they kidnapped the daughter of a millionaire, Kitty was singing a tune for the guards. Truth be told, Ratigan envied her 'talent', yet had also learned to respect it. However when he attempted to include her in his latest case with the toymaker and the queen and failed, Kitty covered her name and refused to help him again.

But with their mad and powerful brother, Ratigan knew that she'd have no choice _but_ to be apart of his latest scheme.

"Dolores has always been apart of the crew," he answered Jenner. "But this time, she's serving a greater purpose. Anyway, enough about my life!" Ratigan whirled to Jenner's spot near the stairwell and examined his gloved nails. "Tell me about your friends."

Jenner scoffed, enraged at Ratigan's attempt to be curious. "My 'friends' consisted of a pathetic partner in my ex-leader's institution, a cowardly traitor that back stabbed me, and a simple field mouse chosen to wear my leader's necklace of power!"

"Ah, Nicky. Was it?'

"Nicodemus."

"Yes, yes. Tell me about this 'field mouse' and how he earned it."

Jenner paused at the thought of the field mouse, who somehow never escaped his thoughts. "Sh-She's a girl."

Noticing his slight hesitation, Ratigan's devious grin grew wider. "And the story starts…."

"What," Jenner snapped impatiently.

The well-dressed rat shrugged carelessly, and sat on the seat near his harp. "Nothing, nothing, dear brother. It's just that you seem…troubled about this _girl_."

"You're out of your cocky mind! I don't give a FIGMENT about those traitors!"

"Traitors?" Ratigan eyed Jenner smoothly. "How did she betray you, Jenner?"

The leftover group of crook mice gulped in fear and trembled in the uncomfortable silence that followed, predicting that the mad-looking rat was going to start quarreling with their merciless boss.

After what seemed like an hour, Ratigan nodded and beckoned his older brother behind a thick, dusty curtain at the side of the hall. Inside, Jenner grew tense from the many wires and strange concoctions that looped, lingered, and made screeching noises.

"What is all this, Ratigan?"

"My life saver," he replied with ease. "After that cheeky little detective ended my glorious plan with a fall, my bones have well-" He revealed four, metallic limbs from under his garments. "They aren't that polished and will soon need replacing."

"And the reason why I'm here is…"

"Allow me to introduce you to my first experiment, Jenner. I can assure you that he's worth your time."

The huge rat cackled at unlocked a single cell room from thirty-five others. Inside, a bruised, red-furred mouse that was strapped to a swirling chair and surrounded by sickening medical equipment. Ratigan approached the sagging mouse and roughly lifted his head for Jenner to see.

"Say hello to your old partner, Justin."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Recordation

**For any passing reader, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for a while. Our story resumes to the sewers. Oh, and just in case you don't know who Dolores is, she's Kitty's only daughter and Ratigan and Jenner's smart-mouthed but secretly forgiving mouse.**

_On Marionette Rd.,_

Six mice were on the steps of the floral, decorative vacation house.

"Your mother sure knows how to decorate, Teresa," Olivia remarked with a kind smile.

In response, Teresa chuckled quietly. "Yes, Mother always had a peculiar eye for detail. And I do admit, two of my younger siblings, Timothy and Cynthia, are equally as observant.

"If I may ask, how many children does your mother have?"

"Four."

Olivia, Dawson, and even Basil paused from their own thoughts to look at the bride-to-be in surprise. This mother of hers must've been quite the lady to be able to handle four children in such a little shack and in another country.

"Dawson," Basil coughed loudly. "You brought the microscope I asked you to handle? Very good. And Mr. Flaversham? Do you have the petri dishes and goggles? Excellent. He rummaged through the many pocket of his famous detective coat. "I have my gloves, and the magnifying glass…" His face turned sour. "Where's my magnifying glass?"

"Basil." Olivia attempted to catch the stubborn detective's attention. "Please, I know where it is."

"Well, my dear. If you knew than you should've said so back on Baker Street!"

"I _did_," Olivia sighed in defeat at his frown. "But you simply ignored me."

"Now see here-"

"WHAT IN THE FIELDS IS ALL THAT RACKET?" The vacation shack door slammed open, and a big-nosed, female shrew in a puffy peach hat and oversized teal shawl appeared at the doorway. "So you're the know-bees," she regarded with a not-so-polite and dull expression. "Come on in. The mother of the house will be here shorty."

As the six mice wiped their feet, Dawson couldn't help but ask, "And who might you be?"

"Cecilia Felicity Shrew," the shrew replied pridefully and lazily leaned on her thin, brown cane. "But to this family and to you, it's Auntir Shrew." Her dark brown eyes glanced at the nervous Teresa and her suddenly shy groom-to-be. "Hmph. Hello, Teresa. Your mother has been worried sick about you. She's been acting as if you were on death's bed."

"Madam." Basil grit his teeth in frustration and stared at her with anger in his emerald eyes. "I beg your pardon, but when an innocent mouse is threatened by two crooks with a knife for no specific reason, it's quite serious. However." Basil whirled to Teresa with sharp eyes. "Are you absolutely _sure_ that you don't know these two crooks?"

"Positive," Teresa nodded.

"Madam." Dawson eyed Auntie Shrew carefully. "If I may ask, are you related to the unique shrew species of Madagascar?"

Suddenly, Auntie Shrew grabbed the doctor by his tie and hissed in rage. "How dare you associate me with that low, petty, SPECIES!" She was just about to slap Dawson when Basil leapt to his friend's aid. To his displeasure, Auntie Shrew slapped _him_ in the face, while trying to slap Dawson.

But before Auntie Shrew could express any more acts of carelessness, Brisby rushed to the six mice. Her four children watched the scene from their hallway.

"What did you do, Aunt Shrew?"

"Nothing drastic, Brisby." She tossed a part of her shawl over her huge neck. "These guys just needed a little lesson from us shrews!"

Glancing at Basil's stinging and red cheek, Brisby frowned in disappointment. "And _that's _how you treat guests?"

"The skinny one jumped in for the old one; he holds the blame."

Ignoring her impossible friend, she gave the six mice and apologetic expression. "Do forgive my friend. We've been on a rather long journey and have planned Teresa's important wedding for quite a while-"

"You might as well make another, more suitable friend than that shrew, miss." Basil, with a frown, was steaming and willing to slap Auntie Shrew back. Yet with one look at the 'mother of the house,' his thoughts of the slap vanished, and his eyes widened greatly. The mother had the same, beautiful periwinkle eyes and the same soft, earth brown fur. He gasped slightly when he noticed that ruby, red cape he once knew belonged to one of his beloved childhood friends.

"Elizabeth? Is that really you?"

Brisby stared at Basil skeptically. "How do you know me-" Her eyes widened at the familiar smirk Basil wore in front of her. "Basil? Basil-OH!" She was crushed into a tight but warm hug. Basil caught a whiff of her rosy scent, and Brisby laughed under his embrace.

He suddenly laughed along with her and whirled her around the living room. "It truly is a small world, Elizabeth?"

"Indeed! How's business?"

"How's South Dakota?"

"Why haven't you written?"

"How's good old Johnny?"

Basil immediately put Brisby down once Dawson coughed urgently.

"Basil." Dawson and Olivia grinned fondly at the two mice. "I do believe an explanation is in order."

_Back at the sewers…._

"Jenner," Justin regarded cooly with a small, wheezy huff. "So you're the demon behind this mess."

Regaining his composure, the tall rat mockingly bowed to the handsome, shriveled auburn rat. "Actually, dear friend, Professor Ratigan just informed me that you're in this 'mess.' But on fair terms." Jenner's narrow head whirled in the smug Ratigan's direction. "Why _is _his presence necessary?"

"I'm sure you remember from your dreadful and 'deadly' memories back at NIMH that Justin was crowned leader of the organization after a sudden 'rough' accident with Nicodemus."

"Yes, and your point is-"

Ratigan's fiendish grin widened as he pulled a nearby switch out of the several hundred others hanging from the barest wall in the room. Suddenly, Justin howled and glowed a bright orange shade. Out of his neck, a bright, yellow-green floating spear merged under Justin's grunts. It hovered over the greedy brothers' faces and plopped on a vacant sitting chair.

"Your dear friend Justin was given three supernatural powers from Nicodemus' fingertips, so that he could live successfully as a leader of power and pass it down to the next generation. The first is transportation, which the brat earned after he served with his original forces as a NIMH recruit. And can you guess how I was able to bring my dearest-

"-And only."

"-Brother, here?"

"Surprise me," Jenner replied darkly, even when he was deeply intrigued. Both mice turned from the contraction their victim was strapped to.

"Since I was injured by that pathetic fool of a detective, I persuaded Justin to go and help his good old friend, Mr. Years. And so,-"

"His name is Mr. AGES," Justin declared angrily from behind them. "And you didn't 'persuade' me! You brutally ATTACKED me and my comrades with a team of foolish crooks, SHOT me with some glowing needle, and THREATENED TO KILL MR. AGES! SO JUST- AHHHHHH!"

Ratigan suddenly flicked a bigger switch, and Justin screamed at how much energy the machine was absorbing from him. On top of that, the seat became dangerously hot with strong currents of electricity that zapped his mind.

"Be a good lad, Justin. I actually do have Mr. Ages somewhere decent, and my niece is watching him over for you-"

"You betrayed us," Justin confronted the two glaring rats. "Both of you betrayed us. When Ratigan stole dear Felicia and transformed her into a feline fiasco and replaced her with the merciless Dragon, countless people were eaten, missing, alone-"

"Yes, yes. Now will you finally SHUT UP?" Ratigan's mad, wild eyes made Justin slink ever so slightly in fear but also rage.

"As I was saying Jenner, Justin transported you here with us. Now are you satisfied, big brother?"

"Ratigan." Jenner eyed Justin evilly and glanced at the switch table. "Even if he_ is_ a powerful runt, not even Nicodemus could've interfered with death. How did you bring me back?"

"Easy," Ratigan carelessly slumped next to the glowing orb and snatched it with a wicked grin. "Justin's second power is soul swapping, since Justin was able to defeat you."

Noticing Jenner's look of disbelief and amusement, Ratigan hid his scowl. "Alright, his power isn't to swap souls. Originally, it was _healing_ souls. But that just wouldn't do, now would it? So carefully, I altered this and his last powers during his imprisonment."

Staring at Justin with wonder and greed, Jenner imagined his easy street to freedom, power, glory, and all thanks to- hold on. Was it safe to actually trust the equally evil brother that ran away from him after Felicia was stolen?

"What's the catch, Ratigan?"

"Oh drat!" Ratigan faked a faint while slumping. "Oh well, you were ought to ask about is sooner or later. Jenner, our plan is to attend a little wedding that one of my crooks is imposing in. Sure, he's in love and blah blah blah. But luckily, he also loves his father."

"You don't mean-"

"Mr. Ages' only son, you sloth! This wedding invites all the crime and law specialists in London."

"Why must we attend a simple wedding," Jenner growled.

"Did I mention that the little field mouse will be here?"

Suddenly, Jenner's eyes softened a noticeable notch, making his younger brother smirk. "What's she doing here?"

"You can toy and poke and electrocute me, you sick creatures," Justin hissed. "But putting Mrs. Brisby and her family in this mess is something that I WILL NOT TOLERATE!" After panting and wheezing a few moment, Justin raised his chin with pride. "Leave the innocent family alone AND Mr. Ages."

"I'm afraid that you're in for a sudden change to your tolerance level, Justin." Jenner flicked the switch one last and long time for kicks. Not being able to stay awake through the agonizing torture, Justin slumped into a deep sleep.

"What's the last power," Jenner whispered.

Ratigan withdrew the glowing orb to Jenner's palms. "Why don't' you see for yourself?"

_Back to Mrs. Brisby…._

Basil hadn't let go of her hand until Olivia pointed it out during lunch. Brisby bit her lower lip bashfully, and Basil fought the urge to mutter a bashful apology to his long best friend.

Elizabeth Mary Brisby was the quietest student in all of his primary and secondary classes. Basil met her when he found her crying in an abandoned soup can. He had to admit; she was the tiniest but also kindest mouse he'd ever met. She, unlike most mice and his parents, didn't underestimate him as a child and actually took him seriously. On that night, Basil learned that her mother had past away, and her father was nowhere to be found. After the case was solved, the two young mice became went to the fields, the playgrounds, and even in the most hidden corners of houses.

The two friends even went to school together, since not every field mouse had a second choice. Sadly, all of the students back in South Dakota's mice schooling house either bullied Brisby because they envied her grades or looks, (girls, of course, envied her in this field,) or admired her greatly. The greatest green-eyed mouse at their school was Lu Brutal, a skinny, red-haired mouse with charming features but a foul personality. She pushed and picked on the little ones after receiving F's and piled mud piles on Mrs. Brisby. Even as one of her best friends, Basil didn't interfere with their quarrels, since Brisby begged for him not to.

But on one sunny day during second grade recess, Lu went too far. With a cackle that froze Brisbys' tongue, Lu ordered her three 'pals' to grab Brisby as she dumped buckets of mud on her face. The poor, lovely Brisby tried to negotiate with the clique and break free form all the unwanted attention, yet Lu ignored her. But three full buckets of the sticky, dirty substance and a cry for help later, Basil rushed to her aid.

He grinned charmingly at the female bully. "Funny, Lu. You're a pretty one, but your bones look so…thin. Wait! I have just the solution!" He swiftly poured sour milk all over Lu and roughly handed the dripping jug to her wide-eyed pals. "Drink some milk, preferably one with a scent that matches yours!"

When he helped Brsiby up, his friend gasped at Lu's pals, who were dashing to tell the principal. "Basil-"

"Now's not the time to worry about me, Elizabeth." He smiled sincerely at her, and wiped the mud off her face with a thick handkerchief. "You should go tell Mr. Cunningham about this mess. Lu and her friends need to be taught a fair lesson."

"I didn't mean for all this to happen," Brisby added sheepishly. "But either way, thank you so much for helping me today."

After the primary grades, both mice met and befriended the new mouse from New York, Jonathan Timothy Brisby. He was similar to Basil but was more of a dreamer than a thinker and had a few more friends. The only noticeable flaw that Jonathan had always had was emotions. Like Basil, he was easily able to conceal his thoughts and feelings in the blink of an eye. And when Jonathan started to court Elizabeth at thirteen, they both were troubled by his trait.

Somehow, Basil was there to help them overcome their regrets in the past and doubts of the future; they married without regret and cherished each other's company since then. Yet a year after the wedding, Basil had suddenly felt like a third wheel around his best friends and couldn't help but sigh at how happy his beloved Brisby looked in Jonathan's arms. So with a heavy heart, Basil left for London to achieve his goal in receiving a master's degree in criminology and law. Both Jonathan and Brisby were reluctant to let him leave them, but the trio knew that it was for the best of the Brisby family's next generation.

"Mr. Basil." Martin stared at the detective curiously. "You told us all about how you met Mommy and Daddy and all, but what did you _like_ about our Mommy and Daddy?"

"I KNOW," Cynthia chirped next to an amused Dr. Dawson. "Basil thought that Daddy was super duper smart and brave and amazing, and that Mommy was the most beautiful and-" Cynthia tugged on Timothy's vest. "Timmy, what's that word that boys call pretty girls and sounds like fire?"

"Yes." Auntie Shrew giggled at the red-faced Timothy. "What _is_ that fiery word, _Timmy_?"

With a jab in the ribs from Martin and a series of begs from his persistent little sister, Timothy reluctantly mumbled the word, "Smoking,"

"Smoking what," Martin hinted happily.

"Smoking hot," Timothy hissed with a long sigh.

Everyone, even Basil and Brisby laughed out loud. Tears stung Olivia's blue eyes, and Dr. Dawson had to pat his with his red tie.

"What clever children you have," Basil complimented Brisby. "We were just liked that. Remember? Of course, I was the one who led you from right or wrong, Ms. Squeak."

"What about that incident with the chemistry committee, Dr. Drat," Brisby teased back.

"I couldn't help that my chemistry partner had the brain of a simpleton and was ridiculously clumsy," he defended himself. "But speaking of science, I believe that we must begin our case before we get to comfortable. Agreed, Dawson, Mr. Flaversham? Ms. Flaversham?" The three mice nodded enthusiastically in response.

Basil leapt over the coach he was sitting on, and Dawson handed the polished microscope to him. "Everyone we must gather evidence. Do you have any items in which hold accurate evidence, Elizabeth?"

"Only this jacket that the female mouse wore." She withdrew the cotton blue jacket hastily, and Basil politely accepted it. With shear scissors, he cut a single thread from the jacket.

"Here's a petri dish, Basil," Hiram offered through his work. Basil used the petri dish to hold his evidence, and he carefully set the dish under the microscope's view.

"Why does Basil have to use a dish and one thread," Martin asked Teresa, who had an intrigued Cynthia in her lap.

"Because one string holds enough…evidence for Basil to know who threatened me, Martin. And that dish is what holds the evidence in place."

"He must be truly amazing," Cythia sighed contently as she stared at Basil. "And cute….Mommy should love him."

Teresa and Martin simply chuckled at their little sister's comment, but Timothy scowled silently from behind his siblings. His father was the only true father that Timothy will ever have, and he was 'absolutely sure' that one detective is not going to change that.

Meanwhile, Basil peered at his evidence unemotionally. "It seems that this case is deeper than I would've assumed it to be. Maybe- AH HA!" Basil ushered for Brisby and let her look at the evidence from his microscope.

"It's…strangely thick," Brisby observed.

"_And_ dry," Basil hinted. "We've had rain every night this month from precisely ten at night to around one or two at dawn. And since the crime scene was in the late evening, Elizabeth, it means that this crook was wearing a jacket to conceal herself!"

"And _what _makes you so sure," Aunt Shrew challenged.

"Well, proper ladies do not wear jackets in even the coldest of weather. And even pack rats wear wool coats. This leathery jacket is surely not from around here."

"Yes….." Teresa showed the jackets' label to the detective, and Basil snapped his fingers triumphantly.

"Here we are! This shows that this cotton jacket was handmade in America. The crook is not from London. Also this jacket has a belt in its pockets!" Basil displayed the leathery belt for the rest of the mice to see. "Clearly from its knife pocket and shiny coat, this belt is an_ extra_!"

"There was a belt on the lady mouse," Brisby remembered. "And pants…Basil….do you suppose…."

"Elizabeth, everybody, I'm afraid that I know only one criminal mastermind that could've been able to fish out a crook from the west." Every mouse gulped from either knowing who Basil was speaking of or from experiencing the suspense. "Professor Ratigan!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Repetition

"Just_ who_ do you think you are?"

"A prisoner."

A prisoner was what Dolores Megan Tina ever assumed she was. Her performing mother was always busy and left Dolores by herself in the various motel rooms they rented. And by the time Dolores was ten years old, she stopped questioning and hoping for her the father that would never be known nor seen.

Since Dolores wasn't able to attend school from her mother's low-payed bum career, she would usually knit sweaters, scarfs, and mittens or attempted to cook something edible and worth eating. Sadly, she forgot how to approach others, since her mother only taught her one lesson, the lesson of 'law'; winks, charm, and bailing. Once she turned eighteen, Kitty finally gave her away to her arrogant, notorious uncle, Professor Ratigan. Surprisingly, Kitty had visible tears in her sapphire eyes that night in the horrid sewers, yet the touching moment ended when Ratigan insulted Kitty and made her leave.

Dolores was now a part of his infamous crook clan, and her chores consisted of the common mouse household chores troublemaking male mice would barely even _try_ to do; washing dishes, waking the rest of the bums up, (which Dolores loved the most because a full pail of icy water was often needed,) laundry service, and cooking when necessary. Personally, Dolores would've gone back to her mother's care any day.

But, there was one rat in Ratigan's clan that Dolores was fond of as a teenager; Franklin Yelp. His name may not have moved mountains, but Frank was an intelligent bookworm and was a cautious gentleman. Dolores admitted that he was a shy, middle-aged mouse that smelled like dirty socks almost all the time, yet he kept her company in the sewer pits of London and secretly taught her how to read and write. But because Frank once openly insulted Ratigan when he felt that he was finally able to, Felicia demolished him for dinner. To this day, Dolores never understood why Frank had suddenly felt the urge to call her fiendish uncle a 'rat by name and form.' Every crook on Ratigan's side had seen and understood the consequences, so was Frank truly crazy, gullible, deceived, or even courageous?

But from all the incidents she'd seen within the sewers of London, Dolores considered herself a true prisoner and nothing else.

"Is that so," the elderly mouse questioned sharply. His thin glasses trembled above his grey nose, and his fur was slightly matted from the thick ropes that were around him. "Then why are you hovering above me?"

"Listen, no more questions. Uncle Rat snap's my guardian now, for your information. And that's all I'm gonna tell you, gramps smith, other than you better keep that mouth of yours shut!"

"Young lady." Mr. Ages coughed a little, as he tried to loosen the thick ropes around him. "I would mind my tone around any future elders that you meet. Now where do you suppose Justin is?"

Dolores sighed dramatically, and flipped her curly brown hair away from her face. "Do you actually think I know what's going on? I was simply called here to watch over you while your 'friend,' got what he deserved."

"What do you mean by that?"

Rolling her red eyes, the limb-tight mouse paced a little from her spot in the shoebox. "Old man, between you and me, this is what _Ratigan_ told me. I don't _actually _know what he wants from your friend, this 'Justin.' So cut the chatter, will you?"

Mr. Ages gritted his teeth in frustration, but decided to pipe down for Justin's safety. At that moment, the member's greatest fear was that this 'Ratigan' has discovered Jusitn's new abilities. If that were the case, Mr. Ages didn't know what anyone on the NIMH team back in South Dakota could do.

'But what about Mrs. Brisby,' his mind reminded him. 'She'd be willing to help her friend, wouldn't she?'

Yet, Mr. Ages hopes seized when he noticed a crumpled mouse near the entrance with ghostly white fur that seemed fake and a pair of bloodshot blue-green eyes.

"My-my blood….boils….." Dolores whirled to the weak mouse in shock and gasp lightly. He made the two mice want to gag, and visible, dark blood was seen on his chest to indicate where his wound was.

"That's a new rug," Dolores complained bitterly to the bloody mouse.

_Back to Mrs. Brisby…._

After Basil made his theatrical introduction about the 'Napoleon of crime', little Timothy had one last question about the notorious professor.

"Basil, was he sent to prison?"

This made Basil and his three other friends shift there feet shyly and awkwardly. Death was not an easy subject to include such young children in! Luckily, Basil's bright best friend stepped in to assist him.

"Children, your Auntie Shrew has a marvelous surprise for you," Mrs. Brisby chirped.

"I do?"

"Well mother." Teresa decided to step in to the grownups' aid with her mother. "I believe that it is I who has the surprise waiting for them. If you'll just follow me, dears."

"Wait." Martin, being the stubborn child, put his fists on his hips. "Let us know what it is, dear sister."

"Or at least give a hint," Timothy added suspiciously.

Giggling to herself, Teresa took Lewis' hand lovingly. "We want to show you your outfits for the wedding ceremony and reception." Once the words escape their older sister's mouth, all of the siblings dashed down the hallway and the _newlyweds_ decided to follow the excited during their search, Teresa and Lewis suddenly nodded to each other and ran outside, leaving the door wide open.

"Teresa!" Brisby dashed out the door with small, delicate steps. "Teresa child, good gracious me! What in the fields are you running for?"

"Terry, wait!" The three young children followed their worried mother, along with four equally concerned mice and a grumbling shrew. The mice and the shrew ran into the dangerous streets of London, into bushes, and near creepy alleys until they reached a mouse house diner of tourists and middle-classed mice.

"Good afternoon, my friends! My name is Patsy!" A plump hostess with glasses and a tucked uniform greeted the panting Brisby, Basil, and the others. "I'd be happy to serve an early dinner table for…." She briefly counted the group. "Nine?"

Basil waved the hostess' question away with a flick of his hand. "Thank you for your hospitality, miss. But I think we can settle for dinner here at another and more relaxed time. Have you seen two mice, one male and one female, run fiercely into this diner?"

The hostess, Patsy frowned at Basil's question. "Why yes. They also crashed into poor Sammy over there and spilled several wine glasses on three of our customers." She pointed to the not-so-pleased customers drenched in grape wine and a young, humiliated waiter cleaning the spill. Brisby, Olivia, Hiram, and Dawson cringed at the pitiful mess made.

"Why, Teresa usually is more careful and cautious than that! I can assure you." Brisby would've fled from the scene if she didn't have a duty to the case or her children.

"Indeed." Patsy smiled fondly at Brisby. "And what is your name, ma'am?"

"Brisby, Elizabeth Brisby."

As they all glanced in different directions to find the two missing mice, Patsy asked her questions. "Are you the mother of that new bride who's inviting all the criminal and law specialists?"

"Yes."

"Well good luck with the wedding, sweetie. I have a daughter in who wants to become an activist. I know! The irony of it all is no one in our family gives a nickel about politics except during elections! Can you imagine?"

"Thank you, Miss." Basil grabbed Brisby's arm and the other mice followed them. "And thank you for your service!"

"Aren't you that marvelous detective," Patsy asked teasingly with a smirk.

Ignoring the host, Basil and the gang crept around the crowded restaurant until they noticed a familiar mouse with brown hair.

"There she is," Timothy cried, and the nine rodents ran to where he pointed.

Back at the hostess' desk, Patsy removed her glasses and opened a hidden cupboard next to her."I'm curious how two of them didn't recognize me, aren't you," Kitty asked the real Patsy, who was unconscious and cramped into the dusty cupboard.

"I'm so dreadfully sorry, Patsy. But look at it this way; when Fidget finally captures the bride, we'll be off your tail. But wait….oh, right. Because your voice will be taken away from you for Ratigan's use," Kitty unleashed a huge butcher knife. "I think you'll no longer have to worry about your side of the tail because it'll be cut off for you by yours truly." And with that, Kitty let out a menacing giggle and resumed to her roll as the hostess.

_Outside the diner, _

"How long are we going to keep running after the happy couple," Auntie Shrew complained and panted heavily. "If they want to be alone, Brisby, Detect, just give them there privacy, and let's go home!"

"But Aunt Shrew." Brisby glanced at her friend tiredly. She was slightly tired, but that wouldn't end their search for her daughter and future son-in-law. "If they wanted to leave, they surely wouldn't have sprinted out the door without a reason or even a goodbye."

"You're right, Brisby." Basil stopped in his place, causing the group to fall on each other like a flicked set of dominoes. Martin and Cynthia landed on the poor Hiram's thin stomach, Olivia landed on top of Timothy, and Dawson had somehow landed on top of Auntie Shrew.

Olivia's cheeks grew hot as she noticed how awkward her position was, and Timothy was equally as embarrassed. Their eyes connected shyly, and Timothy's jaw dropped as her dazzling blue eyes began to sparkle.

"Sorry." Olivia coughed and was the first to break the spell. "I'll get up now." She hoisted herself up with the help of a timid Timothy.

Auntie Shrew, meanwhile, was beyond enraged. "Get off me, you no good cotton-picking doctor doofus of a rodent!" She tried to push the doctor off her stomach, yet he was heavy and too dazed to move himself. His dark brown eyes seemed to dilate. In that last moment of his daze, Auntie Shrew looked noticeably , the moment was short lived when Dawson's mind returned to Earth. He got up, and helped the shrew up with his right hand.

"Thanks," she grunted bitterly, hinting bewilderment. Suddenly, Auntie Shrew and Dawson saw a rather humorous sight; the poor Brisby had somehow managed to land on the usually calm and collected detective, making both mice grow scarlet red and motionless. That is until Dawson purposely coughed up a storm.

Noticing their friends and/or kin, Brisby and Basil quickly got off each other and avoided eye contact. Basil was trying with little success in getting the gorgeous image of periwinkle eyes, and Brisby was trying to fight off the handsome emerald eyes that captivated her mind. When a being with strong emotions falls in love with another, the heart seems to loose itself and let the mind overcome its control. One situation that was worse than someone falling in love is when two beings are in love with each other, are in denial, and don't have a clue about how the other feels.

Suddenly, A feminine shriek was heard from about several yards the group stood.

"That must be her," Hiram guessed. "I say we press on. She couldn't have gone _too_ terribly far."

"I _know_ that Terry's smarter than _that_," Martin stated with crossed arms and a pout.

Basil sighed indifferently. "Quite fine then. Miss Shrew, Dawson; stay with the children. The rest of us will press on and then come back to you when we've retrieved them."

And so, Basil, Brisby, Dawson, Olivia, and Hiram jogged further into the city of London and looked in alleys, plants, stores, and diners for about a good half hour. Yet during their search, Olivia and Brisby took a short break to ease their breathing and rest.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Brisby." Olivia gave the panting mouse a warm grin. "I can assure you; Basil will find the newlyweds and put the solved case in the newspapers very soon."

"I expect nothing less from my old friend," Brisby admitted with a motherly smile. "You are very fond of him yourself I see. Forgive me; I didn't catch your name."

"Olivia Flaversham."

"Your name is very pretty, dear child,"Brisby complimented kindly. "And you have the features of a goddess."

The young mouse blushed at the older mouse's words. "Oh miss, but look at yourself! You're very-" A gloved hand covered Olivia's mouth, strong arms held her in place.

"Olivia?" Brisby looked at Olivia, only to find her in the arms and imprisoned by Lewis Rawbone.

"Lewis? What on EARTH is the mean-" Brisby's screams for help were muffled under Lewis' spare bandana he used to tie her mouth silent.

"Sorry ladies," Lewis murmured gruffly and sprayed a weird gas in their faces. "But my job with Ratigan pays the bills for that wedding. I don't make the rules, and I can't control my status anymore."

Alarms rang in both Brisby and Olivia's mind, as they slept into unconscious. But before Olivia's eyes closed, she noticed the smug grin of a drunk and stupid bat.

**Dolores has brown hair on her head but also white fur on her body like Kitty. Because her father was albino, she has red eyes. She's one of my characters and is kind of an anti-hero. Finally, she is a mother of a young girl character that will show up soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Reputation

Auntie Shrew and Dawson decided to take the anxious train of children and bride-to-be to a small corner of one of London's malls strips. Teresa was absentmindedly watching Cynthia count the pebbles on the road, Martin, Timothy, and Olivia attempted to play hide and seek with enthusiasm through racks of clothes, and the two other grown ups sat at a grey table while sipping on english tea.

"Is it too late to say that not even the mouse _Queen _of England would enjoy this English tea?"

"Miss." Dawson glanced at her wearily, amazed at how she was able to be so bold in a public setting. "I beg your pardon, but you should mind your tongue-"

"OHH!" The shrew's shawl was suddenly now covered in sticky, smell bird poop. "Those ROTTEN BIRDS! Do they have ANY class?"

"Actually, My lady-"

"Don't 'my lady' me, doctor," Auntie Shrew snapped. "I know everything about those foul, winged creatures. I myself took care of one fool of a bird that Brisby took as a 'friend.' He was squabbling about how he was 'innocent' and blah blah BLAH! UGH! Sometimes I wonder how that field mouse does the dirty work of life without me."

Dawson grew curious after her decree, knowing full and well that there was a history behind their friendship. "And how do you know Mrs. Brisby?"

For a second, emotion glazed over the usually snappish shrew's eyes. "I met the Jonathan long before he was married, a young mouse just working at NIMH. Of course once I found out about the whole human mutant deal, I knew that Johnny was a smart one like the rest of them and maybe even more. Anyway his bride, Mrs. Brisby, was and always will be the biggest pushover I ever met. Once she met me at the rehearsal dinner, Brisby insisted to Jonathan that I come to the wedding. He agreed, and I still have morning sickness from that cake the baboon groom chose! He doesn't know how many rodents are allergic to vanilla you know!"

"Go on," Dawson insisted.

"So Brisby was all bright and cheery and having the four piglets until-" She suddenly stopped herself and twirled a long finger in her cup of steaming tea.

"What? Was it about-"

"The night that Jonathan tried to drug Dragon," the shrew continued with sad eyes. "Was the worst night of that poor Brisby's life. Dragon was a monstrous cat, and goodness knows how much Jonathan had forgotten to tell me or his wife in the first place. As for her, she cried and cried and sobbed and cried. After I think two weeks, I had to tell Brisby to move on with her short life. And…..if anything that tragic happens to that poor kid…"

Dawson put a gentle hand over Auntie Shrew's trembling left hand. "You are a better friend than you assume, Ms. Shrew. And I know that Mrs. Brisby is grateful for you're assistance."

Auntie Shrew's eyes softened, and she looked down at her long feet in hidden embarrassment. "Thanks, doctor Dew son-"

"Dawson."

"Yeah yeah yeah," the shrew giggled.

_In a small kitchen…._

Brisby eyes squinted under the bright lights around the small, messy kitchen. Dishes piled the two stained sinks, and puddles of who-knows what were in every corner. Brisby had to hold her breath for a moment to regain her strength, and Olivia didn't look so strong either from behind her. Both female mice were in wooden chairs and tied to one another with two thick ropes and one single chain.

"I've only smelled the smell of sewers when I first me Basil," Olivia whispered to Brisby. "But ma'am, I never forgot how terrible the sewers were."

"Where are we, Olivia?" Brisby shuddered in slight fear, yet she quickly remembered that she was the mother in front of the growing girl.

Luckily, this growing girl seemed to have understood her fears, for she was visibly shaking. "W-well, remember the professor that Basil had mentioned before?"

"Yes, Ratigan. But Basil! Oh dear me, Olivia. He's probably growling and worrying Scotland Yards beyond the borderline!"

"There's no need to fear," Olivia lied with hesitation. It was true; the ropes they were bound to burned their skin, and Ratigan surely had horrible tricks up his sleeve. If only-

A knock was heard from the opened kitchen door, and a large mouse in a formal tuxedo grinned at the two mice. "Good afternoon, ladies. I fear that I haven't met such- oh my!" He skipped closer to them, avoiding the puddles and scattered dishes of the kitchen. "Does my sight deceive me?" He peered predatorily at Olivia and gave a cruel bow. "Welcome Ms. Olivia Flaversham! My, you have grown so much from the plum little child I met years ago! I'm sure_ everyone_ is proud of how_ beautiful_ you are!"

Olivia snorted at his mocking gushes. "You've hardly changed at all Ratigan. Say, are you still up for the Big Ben?"

Ratigan's copper eyes glowed in anger for a moment, yet the other mouse intrigued him. "And I see you've made new friends…" He bent on one knee and patted Brisby's right knee, avoiding how uncomfortable she looked. "I must know the name of such a divine creature…."

Gulping, Brisby tried to keep a steady gaze. "Mrs. Brisby, pro-professor," she mumbled.

"Lovely and timid," Ratigan purred. "My brother has said so much about you, my dear. He's rather fond of you and your….abilities….And I'm sure you understand what one must do to make a compromise with someone such as powerful as you."

Brisby blinked rapidly. "Powerful? Me?"

"You see, Mrs. Brisby," Ratigan continued. "I was once a very suitable, gentle mouse who wanted to be recognized by a higher rank. I tried to reason with the mouse queen, but the tables had to turn."

"You_ tricked_ the mouse queen," Olivia shot at Ratigan. "You held her hostage while father was forced to voice a robot of her-"

"Are you through," Ratigan murmured bitterly. "As I was saying, Basil had tried to ruin my innocent plan, and so I had to…take care of him. Mrs. Brisby, does a 'valuable' detective abuse innocent achievers such as me or is a wedding with a renegade truly necessary?"

"Why are you suddenly so concerned about my daughter's wedding," Brisby asked curtly.

"Ma'am, Raitgan's a criminal and a liar! Listen to _Basil_! He's said-"

"ENOUGH!" With a wave of his gloved hands, two mice crooks held the now lean and weak Justin. His eyes were bloodshot, his fur was slightly paler from what Brisby remembered, and the NIMH uniform he wore was slightly tattered. Then, the grunting Dolores held a wide-eyed Mr. Ages with strong arms and a dagger aimed at his adam's apple.

"JUSTIN! MR. AGES!" Brisby attempted to squirm out from her ropes, but they continued to taunt her attempts with the cost of burnt fur and flesh. She glared at Ratigan; what we this criminal mind planning for a simple field mouse?

"You do not need to worry, Mrs. Brsiby. My brother will be here soon and will be able to accept the prize out of this negotiation." He twirled a glowing sphere that suddenly appeared in his greedy palms. "Does the name 'Jenner' sound familiar to you," the fiend mouse teased.

Hearing the name of the traitor she once knew was dead, Brisby froze in fear and shock. "Wh-What do you want, Ratigan?"

"Simple. A necklace of power. It only seems fair that we take the extra burden off you chest, yes?"

Her eyes widened, and Brisby glanced at Olivia with clear worry in her gaze. First, Brisby knew that the necklace was entitled to her and no one else. After all, the great Nicodemus wouldn't want an amulet of such power to be in the hands of a criminal! Second, she didn't even have it_ with _her. It would've been too much of a risk to carry it around; the precious amulet would've been lost or stolen or dare say ruined. 'No,' Brisby scolded herself mentally. 'It is my job to protect such a gift from Jonathan and Nicodemus.'

But then, what about Justin and Mr. Ages? They seemed too frail and weak to fight or even stall their way out of Ratigan's layer. And even if they did, what other mice would he put in from of her and use as a tool of blackmailing?

"As much as my friends matter," Brisby softly retorted. "A gift from two phenomenal rodents means more. You're not getting this amulet, not when I'm-"

"Be reasonable, Mrs. Brisby." Ratigan's face turned ominously red, as he grabbed Mr. Age's throat. "Jenner and I have decided that you live, like it or not, and you'll give us that amulet, like it or not. Our deal is fair and precise, and we won't even risk putting your children involved if you give it to us now!"

Brisby's head shot up angrily. "You wouldn't dare," Brisby hissed.

"You obviously don't know the crimes I've committed, miss."

"Mrs. Brisby!" Mr. Ages yelled from under Dolores' dagger. "Do NOT believe this numbskull! GET OUT of here WITH the amulet! We'll manage without any-"

Ratigan snapped his fingers, and Dolores solemnly waved a strange finger symbol in front of his eyes. He quickly was out cold and dragged out of the kitchen.

"MR. AGES!"

"Brisby….,"Justin wheezed and rose his head to look hard at the trembling mother. "Go…..go…..run….get-AHHHHH!" Ratigan signaled for the two snickering crooks to inject two, long needles in his skull that were wired to a strange device of coils. Soon, Justin yelped and howled, as rays of electricity scorched him and made his fur turn dark green, and then scarlet, neon green, and then icy blue.

"JUSTIN! PLEASE!" Brisby squirmed, kicked, and yelped under the burning ropes. Patches of her fur were red and burning, yet all she cared about was saving Justin and Mr. Ages. Why was she always the weak, hopeless mother that was always not strong enough to save her loved ones? "Oh Basil," Brisby whimpered to herself.

Ratigan then stopped staring gleefully at the tortured Justin and craned his neck at Brisby. "Oh my. I do assume that will disappoint Jenner-"

"Why don't you just leave us alone, you BIG OLD ROTTEN RAT?" Olivia's outburst was zoo interrupted by a harsh slap on her left cheek. Dizzy at the display in front of her, Brisby closed her eyes in mournful shame. Suddenly, she glowed a shade of deep scarlet red, and all the upright mice gawked at her small, enlightened self as the ropes and chain slithered off of her and Olivia.

Ratigan stared hopelessly at them, anger settled in his large eyes. As they disappeared with a poof, Ratigan began to steam.

"What gals!" Ratigan turned to the now drunk Fidget. "Heh heh. Boss, they ga- glowed like glowing glow-glow-glow-" The large mouse snapped his gloved fingers, and Fidget was dragged by three crook mice outside. The drunk bat's hiccups and statements grew lighter, and the tense atmosphere suddenly calmed ever so slightly.

"Dolores," Ratigan turned to his scowling niece. "Do your uncle a grand favor and get your _lousy _uncle's tail BACK to explain himself."

"But he told me to stay with you," Dolores argued. "He didn't want to be annoyed by anyone-"

"Well, dear, I'm telling you THIS NOW. GET YOUR UNCLE JENNER."

The brown-haired mouse grumbled muffled complaints, hoisted the bewildered Mr. Ages on her strong shoulders, and headed out. "Who should I give old man yeller to?"

"Wait." Lewis, now in a more formal suit, appeared in the kitchen. "Ratigan, we had a deal. I agree with the plan set, and you leave my father in good hands and _alone._"

Ratigan waved his hands carelessly at Lewis. "Don't worry, young fellow. Your father will be taken care of properly and delicately. Now, about the plan, Lewis. Since that bum kiss of a brother forgot to mention more about your mother-in -law's powers, she and a companion have vanished. Of course with little Teresa, she surely won't believe her mother in _our_ consent." He took a moment to grin menacingly at the groom-to-be. "You should go to your bride. She needs you the most right now, Lew."

Gulping and slightly red-faced, Lewis ignored and walked away from the kiss-faced crooks in his path outside the sewers.

_Back to Basil….._

"Why must you insist that we WAIT HERE, DAWSON?" The skinny detective narrowed his eyes at the sitting doctor. "Why display such-"

"Basil," Dawson sternly replied. "I understand how much you care about BOTH Olivia and Brisby-"

"No Dawson; you do not even have the slightest clue."

Basil's emotional tone made Dawson stare at him with wide brown eyes. He patted a seat next to him at a nearby molting bench and Basil sat stiffly. "Dawson for as long as I've known, Elizabeth was the first mouse to have ever made me smile. Ever since I was born, my parents were one of the greatest philosophers, authors, readers, teacher, you name it! They could've walked through the streets of Europe blindfolded and know every landmark, city, and origin! Yet, with such brilliant parents there's always a brilliant price to pay. They expected me to be a wonderful student, the greatest of the greatest."

"Well?"

Basil let out a wryly smile. "You'd be paralyzed in shock, Dawson. The highest grades I made were in English, which were around C's or possibly B's. As a youngster, I never had the desire to try…that is until I met Elizabeth. Sure, I still did terrible in school. But slowly as I helped her and grew closer, my grades rose." He raised his chin with pure confidence. "Before I knew it, I was on one of the highest notches! I graduated, found Baker Street in London where my mother and father had wanted me to live in from their roots, and here I am. Dawson, Elizabeth is…not a simple field mouse. Why, she's stronger and more courageous than she seems! She just needs-"

"BASIL!" Olivia and Brisby, both breathless, dashed toward the others.

"WHERE WERE YOU," Auntie Shrew yelled viciously. "I WAS STUCK WITH MR. DETECT NOSE HERE!"

Olivia simply embraced her worried father. "Young lady, don't you _do _an act as dangerous as that! How many times-"

"Father." Tearful blue eyes stared at Hiram with regret. "Oh goodness! It was horrific and unbearable! The mice…."

"What mice," Timothy approached Olvia with hidden concern.

"Two mice that Mrs. Brisby knew."

Every mouse or shrew turned to the sniffling Brisby. But with one sympathetic look from the detective, Brsiby crushed him in a tight hug and sobbed softly.

"Brisby," Basil whispered soothingly, as he stroked her head. "Sadness is reserved for the dull."

Smiling at the memory under her thick tears, Brrsby replied, "Yes, a red cape of ambition sets on the fierce bull. I apologize, Basil. It's just that Justin…..and Mr. Ages….." Fresh tears formed and fell off her lovely face. "They were old friends who are now captured by Ratigan."

Wasting no time, Basil leapt off the bench and sought to run off. "Quickly them-"

"Basil…..there is one more addition to the news." The poor mother gave one last hopeful look at her found daughter and sighed. "Teresa, darling, your husband has been deceiving you."

For a few moments, every mouse or shrew let the words sink in. But then, Teresa's eyes widened in disappointment. "Mother! Lewis Rawbone is NOT a part of an infamous criminal gang! He may be out all the time, yet he's' truly genuine and heart-warming. And if you can't' see that Ms. Doubt-"

"Give her a break," Timothy noted to his enraged older sister. "Terry, please."

"Hush! Mother, stay out of my love life if you know what's best for you."

"Hey!" Olivia stomped a little up to Teresa. "She's telling the truth, and I was there!"

The bride-to-be only scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Then maybe another member to the family has been replaced." With stomps, Teresa set off.

"Teresa!" Brisby weekly called out to her daughter. "PLEASE!"

Meanwhile, a murderous rat chuckled at the sight of their confused and worried expressions. "Soon," Jenner hissed. "Soon I will win and have the power. Oh! And I must tell Ratigan about a new addition to the plan! The detective and Mrs. Brisby wouldn't mind a little arrangements from an old friend, now would they?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Redecoration

"Oh Teresa….Basil-"

"There there, Elizabeth." He gave a brief smile of consideration and fondness for his friend, and gently released her. "What else happened?"

"I've shared my full side of the story, Basil. Other than…." While trailing off, Brisby subconsciously clutched the scarlet amulet around her neck.

Noticing, Basil stared in fascination at the amulet. "I assume that had something to do with it."

She nodded and allowed Basil to examine it. "As Ratigan was torturing Justin and Mr. Ages, it somehow appeared on me and helped Olivia and I out of his meeting place."

Chuckling, Hiram elbowed Basil jokingly. "And who would've thought that magic would be 'pish-posh', eh Basil?"

"Indeed, Mr. Flaversham," Basil faked a humorous agreement. Then, he quickly ran off in search of his loyal steed. "Quickly Elizabeth! Dawson! Olivia! Everyone to the home of Mr. Holmes!"

"Why do we have to follow that big-nosed twig," Auntie Shrew complained.

"You're one to talk," Martin mumbled to himself.

_To Teresa Brisby…._

Her salty tears ran down her soft cheeks and on her amber dress. Why oh why did mother accuse her beloved Lewis over such a dreadful thing? She'd known Lewis for five good years. He was her comedian, her friend, and her true love. It was true that he was shy and somewhat awkward, but beyond these flaws, he melted Teresa's heart with his kindness and strong knack for drawing. He once drew her a human garden of juicy tomatoes, sweet carrots, and leafy greens without seeing it, and he sketched new designs for clothes she would sew with long fingers. Lewis was brilliant and no one but her true love within her blue eyes. And since her own mother had accused him of siding with London's greatest criminal mind, Teresa was in a pool of disappointment, doubt, anger, and even in a bare ripple of regret.

"But she's mother," Teresa hissed to herself. "She'd never lie to you and never has."

"Is that so," a deep voice asked her from the shadowed alley where she was near.

Teresa stood quietly and was motionless. "Come out."

"With pleasure." A tall, dark rat in a flowing dark red cape and violet uniform stood over Teresa with an aura of danger and pride. Recognizing him, Teresa stepped back enough so that she could take glimpses for any passerby to help her.

"Ms. Teresa Brisby, what a pleasant surprise," Jenner drawled out mockingly. "Or should I say.._Mrs. Lewis Rawbone. _I'm so very proud of you. Or wait, you _do_ know me, don't you? Did she-"

"She's mentioned it," Teresa interrupted snapped. "But of course it is an honor to meet a rat of…_.risky _expectations. How's Sullivan the sorry fellow?"

Smirking villainously, he peered at Teresa, and she inched further back. "You have your mother's eyes….of the clear, innocent blue skies…."

Teresa then tripped on a spare shoe lace, and Jenner slowly advanced his approach. "Yes it's just as I thought; you're almost exactly like her. However, there is one trait I simply cannot put my-" He wiggled his fingers, and Teresa automatically stood up, straight and truly motionless. Jenner circled the poor mouse. "Fur? Not really. Ears? Uh-uh. Height? Hm…..debatable." Jenner put on a fake look of deep thought and then a smile. "I have it! Mrs. Lewis Rawbone; you have your father's wit." He grabbed her tiny neck and put a small neon yellow jewel in her mouth, and it immediately vanished.

"That horrible, repulsive, disgusting wit of Jonathan!" Jenner ferociously growled and eyed the now hypnotized Teresa. "I expect greatness from you as the bride. Your husband has planned and made the arrangements for tonight's rehearsal dinner. So all you have to do is arrive, ignore everyone, and stay still until your name is called. Got it, my dear?"

"Yes Sir Jenner of NIMH," Teresa replied unemotionally.

_To Dolores at the corner of Baker Street…._

"Great! Even when I've lived in London ever since my birth, I _still_ get lost on this street!" She whirled in the opposite direction, just to make sure a stalking mouse or cat or whatever animal wasn't in her path. "Unbelievable. Uncle RG sends ME to get the other 'oh-so-inspiring' Uncle J because he's too 'grand' to do it himself! Ugh! And he's the rat that said I belong in a kitchen!" She laughed out loud bitterly. "The wonderful irony of the rotten mess! And what do i get in return? The satisfaction of draining three somehow powerful mice and their little friends. To the curb with family issues!" She kicked a pebble off her path, and it somehow bumped her precious tail.

Clutching her tail, she spotted three panting children and rushed to them desperately. "Sorry to bother you three. But can you please tell me if you've seen a huge, caped rat with cold green eyes and overly huge teeth?"

"I can't say I have," the adorable little pale one answered and gave her older brother a light shove. "Martin, have you?"

"Sorry ma'am." The tannish grey mouse, apparently named Martin, shook his head at her politely. "Was he a friend?"

"Far from it," Dolores admitted grimly. She then tried to smile brightly for the three children, knowing that the last one was suspicious of her.

"Maybe mother or Basil knows," Timothy suggested.

Dolores' red eyes widened at the detective's name. 'Oh Sheesh! My uncles would have me eaten by Felicia if he knew I was-'

"Is there a problem, miss?"

'Clever kid.' Now aware of Timothy's sly game, Dolores put on another fake smile. "No thank-you. I have to find my uncle immediately and uh-"

Timothy gasped at her stuttering, "I didn't know that grown mice were afraid of such clever mice such as Basil!"

"I AM NOT!" Dolores felt the urge to cover her mouth in shock. The insult embarrassed her, and this kid had no right to call her a coward because she didn't want to meet her uncle's worst enemy.

"Well then." All three children hopped off their places on the spare bench and ushered for Dolores to follow them inside the house. "If you aren't afraid," Timothy told her. "Then there is no need to worry about any of this. Be our guest, and put our service to the test!" (ON: I just _had_ to add that Disney quote; it's pure gold!)

Secretly scolding herself, Dolores hung her head and reluctantly followed the trio. She knew that if she denied the 'innocent request,' all of the children would be suspicious of her and report her to their elders. Dolores was no fool when it came to knowing how clever children were. Yet if she continued this game, Dolores would take part of a tense interrogation and questionnaire.

They lead her in a deep, but thin hole that had obnoxious spider webs. Then, Timothy opened the secret lash, and the four of them leapt out onto the human floors. Dolores spotted five impressive seeming mice and a seemingly snobby shrew.

"Mother! Mr. Basil!" All three mice ran to the smiling mother and skinny detective. "There's a mouse hear to see you," Martin explained urgently.

"She's sly and smells odd." Dolores had to scowl a little at that comment from Cynthia.

"And why is she here," Basil asked impatiently. Timothy whispered into Basil's ears, and the detective soon brightened up.

"Really? Miss! Miss! Come here, please!" Dolores immediately stepped into their view, feeling unusually shy under their gazes.

The mother, Brisby, walked to her with cautious steps. "What is your name, child?"

"Dolores."

Brisby put a hand on the shaking mouse's right shoulder. "Do not worry; we will not harm you. I'm Mrs. Brisby, and my children's names are Teresa, who's…busy, Martin, Timothy, and Cynthia."

"It's nice to meet you," Dolores admitted honestly. Mrs. Brisby seemed more motherly than almost any mother she'd ever known, and it seemed hard not to like her.

"Indeed." The mouse detective surrounded Dolores with sharp green eyes. "And it appears that you have an….interesting way of dressing here in London."

'Drats! He knows I'm a pack rat!' Dolores now knew that when trying to fool a enemy, change the 'ratty' look. But of course in her view, what she wore that day was formal in her book! Dolores wore a long, dull brown skirt with a somewhat revealing pale blue shirt with long sleeves, and- oh that was the giveaway. A knife hung loosely from her dark brown belt.

She gulped and realized her position. "Look, uh, I really should be heading out before I-"

"Dawson," Basil called to the plump mouse nearby. "Fetch Toby."

"Basil, what's-"

"We have our first prisoner in business." The rest of the mice, and even Auntie Shrew, stared at him as if he'd grown a second head or tail. But with a second look at Basil, Hiram and Auntie Shrew held onto the wrestling mouse, and Dawson called for Basil's pet.

"Okay, let GO!" Dolores squirmed and stared at Basil furiously. "I may be on the enemies' side, yet I didn't plan on hurting anybody-"

"Then what were your intentions, miss Dolores?"

She smirked bravely at the detective. "I don't want to spoil the fun too soon," she teased.

"Basil I don't think holding someone as a prisoner will help the situation," Brisby reasoned. "Besides, we're wasting time doing it as it is. Why don't we let her go?"

Basil stared at Brisby in surprise. "Elizabeth! I'm surprised at you! Do you not want to solve the case? Then holding one of Ratigan's one crooks for input is a sure step to the resolution!" Yet after seeing the warm and motherly gleam in her eyes, Basil sighed.

"She won't be harmed or verbally abused," Basil added with a smile.

Trusting his words and knowing that it was right now her chance, Brisby lifted her chin courageously. "Who's this Toby?" As if on cue, a panting brown and white dog dashed to them with a canine grin and stuck out, slobbery tongue.

"Ah, here he is." Basil ushered for Auntie Shrew and Hiram to drag the pale Dolores closer to the sniffing dog. "Toby, this is-" The dog suddenly lost focus at the sight of Olivia talking to Timothy. He leapt over Basil and licked both their faces. Olivia giggled, but Timothy looked noticeably fearful.

"Tim, don't be afraid," Olivia assured him and stood on her toes to pet Toby's nose. "He's friendly, as long as you're not associated with too many cats."

Timothy reached for Toby's nose, and Toby happily licked Timothy once more as he was pet. "Hey! He likes me! Martin! Cynthia! Come out!" His two siblings poked their heads out of the nearby sitting chair and shyly walked to the dog. And soon, the generous dog allowed all four children to scratch his tummy.

Seeing his pet was distracted, Basil turned to Brisby. "I don't suppose you can get the children to come down, while I handle Toby."

"My apologizes, Basil. Children! Children!" Brisby hopped on Toby's belly with them. "Basil needs to-OH!" Toby had suddenly snatched her cape with his front teeth and threw her in the air. And once she came back down while yelping, Toby would catch her and throw her back up again.

"TOBIAS MATTHEW HOLMES! PUT ELIZABETH DOWN AT ONCE!"

Startled by Basil's shouting, Toby immediately allowed for the grown ups to collect the children and gently sat the dizzy Brisby near Basil.

"Elizabeth," Basil gently grabbed her paws in his. "Are you alright?"

"Am I _alright?_!" Brisby began to chuckle out loud. "Basil, you have the most amazing dog on the face of the planet!"

"But I thought you feared heights-"

"_That _was when Lu threatened to push me off a cliff. I guess this time…..I felt less threatened and more….carefree."

Basil broke into a charming grin and embraced Brisby. "That is my friend. Say, how's Johnny?" Suddenly, Brisby broke away from Basil.

"W-We have to solve the case. Remember?"

Confused, Basil nodded and helped the others get on the excited dog. For now, questions on the most personal discussions would have to wait, and even the most persistent and stubborn of all mice would soon know follow this like Basil did.

_In Ratigan's main ballroom_

"_That's _your plan?" The sensual, graceful mouse let out a deep chuckle. "Jenner, I want to see this gal. She must have that must charisma to draw any rat."

Jenner scowled, as Ratigan chuckled along with their baby sister. "Listen, you ruffians! The rehearsal dinner is tonight, both the bride and groom are in our control, and there is an obvious connection here!"

"Let me see this so-called connection," Kitty demanded. "Jenner, I know what a connection is not, and there's about a ninety percent chance that this 'connection' is rubbish."

"Aw," Ratigan cooed jokingly. "Baby Kitty's daddy's little mouse tart."

Kitty rolled her sapphire eyes and scowled in her older brother's face. "It's just practical thinking, you nit wits! Now show me the two mice!"

Ratigan unleashed the glowing orb hidden in his coat, and all of their eyes glistened with wonder and greed. In the glowing sphere, Brisby and Basil were questioning Dolores at a nearby sewing shop.

"Dolores," Kitty gasped. "That fool of a girl is going to get herself killed if she doesn't fight! And she's skinnier! Ratigan, have you been feeding her?" Her two older brothers simply glanced slyly and amusingly at each other.

"What," Kitty shot harshly. But then, her eyes found Basil's and Brisby's in the sphere after they accidentally collided into each other. Kitty's snow white lips curled into an evil smile.

"Yep, Jenner. They got it, and they got it bad. So what's this 'wonderful' plan that hopefully doesn't involve prison for you two?"

"Oh sister dear don't worry," Ratigan mocked in rage. "You'll be with us even in bars!"

"Then I guess you two better start telling me what to do to accomplish such a plan. Oh, and Dolores is left OUT of your schemes. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Jenner smoothly replied.

"Yes but Kitty." Ratigan peered at his sister amusingly. "I thought you despised him-"

"I thought I told you to NEVER MENTION HIM." She laid her head down to meet Ratigan's eye level. "Oh and, I despise the father, not the daughter. So what do I do about these two mice?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Reminiscing

_Back to Dolores….._

She had the urge to confront Basil's suspicions just so she could've squirmed out of there grasp and resume her dull mission. The girl would've rather been born to tears by another one of her Uncle RG's plotted missions than be questioned by some big-headed detective. Not to mention the fact that he was the main enemy of her criminal minded uncle. And the field mouse with her young? She was worse than him! Sure, Dolores wasn't the most guilty rodent in the maze, yet she had a place in her secretive heart for young mice and their protective mothers. Her mother, the performing wow-mouse, was not the best mother she could've had. Maybe Dolores was finally going nuts, yet she started to admire how polite and yet so strong Mts. Brisby was throughout the interrogation.

"Ms Dolores," Basil had began, as Dolores was sat in one of the rickety wooden chairs in the spare room. The room, with its peach-colored walls and floral arrangements of tulips and lilies seemed to hold an optimistic aura, yet the famous detective of Baker Street had used it for more stern purposes. When Basil and his crew had succeeded in saving the mouse queen four years ago, they earned the privilege of visiting the queen once a year for reserved purposes, and Basil earned a spare, spacious room in one of the mouse queen's estates house quarters near the royal palace itself. Basil referred to it as 'the Secret Room of Speculation', where crook mice or even witnesses were too be questioned but not usually on strict terms. Today, however, was not a usual day in the detective's eyes, especially since it involved his greatest rival and his best friend.

"Ms. Dolores, how are you related to Professor Ratigan?"

"H-He's my uncle."

"Who are your parents?"

"My father's identity is unknown, and my mother's name is Kitty."

Basil raised an eyebrow. "And w-"

"Let's cut to the chase," Dolores interrupted him irritably. "I know you are that grand and brilliant detective dude and all with your 'elaborate' info seeking skills and stuff, yet can you just act the relevant questions? Like what's my Uncle's intention or something like that? Because I'm already caught, so we might as well make it fast."

He shook his head in amusement and then leaned into her left ear. "Now I find you amusing and clever. However, since this wretched case involves the very field mouse and her family in front of you," His voice lowered into a threatening whisper. "You won't be able to continue your teasing like you are now. I can assure you, that you'll regret ignoring the situation in any way if you continue. You do not even know the first thing about this woman; I suggest you do as I say!"

Not only did Dolores understood, his tone froze her and even made her nod timidly. Boy, that guy wasn't jesting! 'He must _really_ care about that mother, since he willingly threatened anyone with a piercing tone,' Dolores mumbled inwardly.

"As I was saying, miss. It seems that the future Mr. and Mrs. Rawbone are being held hostage by the ruth-your uncle. And since I assume his headquarters were moved to a new location-"

"Nope."

Basil whirled to the young crook, frowning in doubt. "But-but-" He laughed out loud, making Dolores' eyes go wide in concern. "Confound it all! Do you take me as a-"

"Basil," Brisby called out quietly. "Forgive me, but I couldn't help but notice…..why are you so…."

"Expressive?"

"Giddy."

"Brisby, everyone, you'll never believe this." He had all of the other eight rodents' attention now. "This young woman thinks that she can make a simpleton out of me by claiming that Ratigan's layer is still in the sewers of the River Front area! Hoo! Hoo!"

"What if she's telling the truth," Brisby wondered. Her tall friend put a warm arm around her petite self.

"Elizabeth," Basil whispered assuringly. "I know-"

The telephone jingled to Basil's left, and he stretched his right arm to answer it. "Baker detective speaking." His eyes narrowed into slits, as the shrill voice commanded to have Mrs. Brisby on the phone. "She'll be right with you."

He handed the telephone solemnly to a perplexed Brisby. "It's for you."

Brisby took it with trembling hands. "He-Hello? Whom am I-"

"OH MOTHER! MOTHER, PLEASE! PLEASE HELP-"

"Teresa." Brisby shuddered at how she supposed her daughter was screaming. "Calm down, and tell me-"

"HE'LL DESTROY US!"

"BRISBY!" She didn't mean to screech on the telephone, especially since the other mouse on the line was her daughter being held hostage by criminals. But she had to have Teresa calm or else Brisby would be effected easily by the grief of another she cared about. "Talk to me…..Teresa? Teresa Brisby!" The other end of the line buzzed, leaving a worrisome mother.

"Brisby?" Auntie Shrew strolled to her friend with a frown that didn't spell disdain for once, but concern. "What's the matter with you?"

"Oh Aunt Shrew…." She let out a weak sigh and sniffed to herself. Brisby was not sensitive enough to cry in front of her young children, especially after she'd bravely saved them from sinking in mud four years ago.

Suddenly, Brisby looked back at all the fantastic wonders and majestic beings she'd met rom discovering the beloved secret of N.I.M.H.; the handsome Justin who she would always look to for a friend, the trustworthy Mr. Ages who practically saved her son Timothy, the Great Owl, the fiendish Jenner who still haunted her to this day, the anti-hero Sullivan who she now respected for saving Justin from Jenner, and the fatherly Nicodemus who taught her how to remain brave for her husband. Her husband Jonathan….oh how Basil had the right to know what happened!

Suddenly, the very mouse detective pulled her into a tight, sweet embrace. "Tell me what she said," Basil almost pleaded softly.

"She's devastated Basil," Brisby sniffed. "I'm not even sure if that mouse was-"

"Dawson, call for Toby." Basil cupped Brisby's soft, tender face so that he was able to face her periwinkle eyes at his advantage. "Elizabeth, I fear that I'm suspicious, too. But we must remain strong for good old Johnny."

Brisby's eyes widened. "You….know?"

Her best friend smiled sadly at her and nodded to an ashamed Timothy. "The boy is so much like him, and I do believe that Hiram will approve him for Olivia."

Brisby gasped and smacked his right shoulder playfully. "You mustn't assume such nonsense until is happens! But-" She sighed contently, as she stared at Olivia eyeing the red-faced Timothy with a grin. "Olivia does seem to adore his shyness around girls. Your theory may very well be right if fate favors the chance."

"Fate for the late, Elizabeth!" He released Brisby, yet subconsciously stroked her arms. "It's moments like these that let the pieces of the puzzle fall into place." As they stared blissfully at each other, Dolores smirked knowingly in her place, Hiram and Dawson snickered, Auntie Shrew rolled her eyes while biting a smirk, and the children began to gossip briskly and reveal their points of the tender view.

"Dawson, Hiram,and I will search for your daughter and son-in-law, as long as you and the shrew are willing to watch over them. Hiram; you don't mind if Olivia-"

"Not at all, my friend."

"But father." Olivia pouted and clasped her hands. "I do wish that you'd let me help Mrs. Brisby, and Tim wants his older sister back and-"

"I know, sweet." Hiram gingerly stroked his daughter's soft, fuzzy head with long fingers. "But I can see the sags in your eyes. And I know that the rest of you young children are dragging yourselves!" The middle-aged father was quite right, and Olivia was forced by the rationality of it all to wait until morning to aid the older mice.

_At Mrs. Brisby's temporary home…._

The three mice were preparing to ride on Toby that night with a reluctant Dolores, while the other mice settled in the Brisby vacation shack. Brisby had made a 'bed' for herself on the couch, while she insisted that Olivia could sleep in hers. As she tucked her children into their fluffy beds, Brisby couldn't help but notice how silent everyone was. Martin and Cynthia weren't roughhousing, Timothy wasn't discussing the events of the day as he'd had normally would, and even Auntie Shrew was acting mysteriously silent as if the cat Dragon had cut off her tongue.

Shrugging her suspicions off her chest, Brisby had finally settled into bed. But once her eyelids had began to shut in for the night, a familiar, tender voice was heard in the depths of her mind's ear.

_"Your children are in grave danger, my child."_

"That cannot be," she mumbled in her sleep. "Teresa is being sought…."

_"I was not only speaking on Teresa's behalf. Go to their rooms."_

A piercing yell made Brisby jump, and wide-eyed, she sprinted to her children's bedroom, only to find a shaking shrew and empty beds.

"Their-their gone, Brisby. I left to only get a glass of water for Martin, and then they were GONE!" Suddenly, a scratchy groan was heard from under the covers of Timothy's bed. Inside, a staggering bat was muttering an obnoxious pub jingle, and the shrew promptly knocked him off with a swift smack on the head.

"What a nut," the shrew muttered.

"They're gone."

"Brisby-"

"I won't have it."

Auntie Shrew scowled and shook Brisby's shoulders. "Snap out of it, and let's-OW!" Auntie Shrew's hand was burnt from touching the now glowing Brisby. Only this time, the field mouses' usually soft blue eyes were violet with fury. The shrew shrunk under her intense gaze, remembering how odd and supernatural Jonathan's experiments were at N.I.M.H. "Brisby-"

"I want them BACK!" Tears formed in her eyes, and the orange glow grew redder with fury. "Is that too much to ask? What do they want with my children?" Suddenly, Basil, Dawson, and Hiram had ran into the bedroom.

"We heard screaming and-" Dawson's explanation was cut short by the magical display in front of him. "Great glorious grand central! Basil, Hiram, she is…."

"It's…amazing….." Hiram whispered in awe. He cocked his head at Auntie Shrew questionably.

The shrew frowned at their stares. "What? You think that I actually know why or even how this hocus pocus bogus happened? I'm sorry to say that-"

The four rodents gasped as Brisby glowed into a fiery scarlet and then briefly magenta. But after five full minutes, Basil took her right hand into his and held it affectionally. This made Brisby's eyes as innocent as the skies at dawn,

"Basil….I-I just….I want my children back….." She closed her eyes once more to only fall into her best friendly hero's arms.

_To Dolores…._

Sneaking out of the basement where Toby had kept a pretty sharp pair of eyes on her, Dolores breathed a sigh of relief and strolled back to her 'dear old' Uncle RG's.

Once she returned to the secret imprisoning room, still feeling slightly torn for a reason she could not name, Dolores plopped onto a nearby sofa and played with a small collection of pebbles. Suddenly, her ears perked up to the sound of an intense howl, and she somehow recognized it as that red mouses' howl.

What was his name…..Oh yeah! It was Justin, yes, Justin. Dolores had to admit to herself at least that the guy was beyond charming. And for some reason, Dolores didn't want him to really get hurt. Really, the mouse didn't deserve to perish for the sake of some greedy crook leaders' crave for power and fame. The life of someone was a lie worth appreciating, remembering, and cherishing. It most certainly was not centered around servitude or unwanted harassment.

So, maybe it was her conscious that made Dolores untie Justin's ropes, as he yelled in pain at the energy fusing inside him. Once he returned to his original shade, Dolores shook him.

"Hey Justin! Justin! Wake up!" She lightly slapped him a little desperately. "Dude, wake up! They need you!"

"Brisby? Mr. Ages?" Justin's head abruptly snapped to the sound of a voice, unaware of the confused mouse in front of him.

"No" she answered slowly. "I am Dolores, and you can trust me. I heard about the whole plan my elders are planning, and it doesn't sound too promising for you smart mice. So I have enough of a conscious left to get you out and to the detective."

"Who? I-I felt a rush of power from…the amulet…."

"Oh….Oh! Well, you'll find out; he seems pretty close to that Brisby mouse."

Justin's dark eyes narrowed, yet they gleamed in curiosity. "_How_ close?"

"Do I look like a judge on intimacy or relationships to you," Dolores asked sharply. Yet, another point worth mentioning made her snap her fingers. "Oh yeah! I'll free Mr. Ages on the way if you're willing to trust you."

Justin stood from his imprisoning chains and stretched. "I can't' bring myself to trust any mouse at this moment, my pet. Perhaps if I follow you, we'll see how the game ends." He beamed at her charmingly and ran out of the room to get to Mr. Ages.

Dolores huffed in frustration and shook her oval-shaped head. Why, oh why did the powerful prisoner have to be a handsome mouse?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Relishing

_Back to Basil and Mrs. Brisby…._

That evening, Basil had been pacing for at least ten minutes to wait for the sleeping Mrs. Brisby to wake up. He had only been so terrified in his life once, when he truly had lost his parents to a raging fire. He was only a mouse of seven then, and even then Brisby was there for him and sang him the most loving lullaby.

"She's up, spas," Auntie Shrew told Basil, as she helped the limp Brisby sit up. "Brisby….what is it?"

"My head…"

"Dawson, please give me that cool cloth on the counter over there." The doctor happily did so and smiled apologetically at Brisby.

"Madam, forgive us for crowding you…."

"No, no, Dr. Dawson. It was just that…

"Nightmare," Hiram guessed.

"Much worse that that I'm afraid."

The mouse detective couldn't take much more of this. "Much worse? HA! Much worse INDEED!" He stomped over to Brisby and roughly grabbed her tiny wrists. "Am I not clear enough when I say that you FAINTED?"

"Basil, control yourself," Dawson huffed.

"No, doctor. I properly deny his stubbornness, and the burden is not on any other mouses' shoulders." Brisby rose her head high, tired of cowering to even her best friend. The presently inactive scarlet amulet still dangled on her chest.

"Burden? Brisby smirked grimly. "You've left me with a burden ever since I saw you again, Mrs. Brisby. You're not the 'Elizabeth' I once knew!"

"I am to the fur and flesh! Maybe you're just too stubborn now to even comfort of confront!"

"My Elizabeth was honest and told me what I needed to know!"

"Your Elizabeth was also willing to protect you from the worst of villains-"

"But she also knew who was there to protect _her_."

"I JUST WON"T GO BACK AGAIN!" Brisby threw herself on Basil and sobbed on her dark brown jacket. "Never…never with Jonathan…."

"Brisby?"

"Jonathan was one mouse that belonged to me and still does," Brisby explained as she wiped away her tears. "Yet I somehow grew more curious to the magical world that he played a part in. I begged to go with him on his journeys and once did, only to witness him being killed off by a cat, the monstrous Dragon….."Brisby cried in his still soaked jacket and sighed sorrowfully. "I-I try to surpass it, Basil. But once I found you again….I couldn't loose you, and I didn't want to be left out in death either. I guess I was afraid that if I told you my powers, one of us would be sacrificed in the near future just as Jonathan was for showing me his world of sorcery."

Basil's stony face soon softened until a compassionate grin came across his face. "I'm so very sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't know how much this event bothered you." He knelt to her eye level, hypnotizing Brisby with his handsome emerald eyes. "Tell me what happened, dear friend."

"I'm sorry Basil but didn't you-"

Basil's face fell from the doctor's faltered question. "Thank you, Dawson. Well Elizabeth, duty calls. You may tell us when we get back."

"Wait! May I come?"

"That's the spirit!" Basil opened the scratchy door, and Dawson with Hiram walked out to call for their ride. "We're just going to inform the MPP (Mouse Police Patrol,) and search by ourselves on Toby. We'll start our search near the River Thames' new pub. Elizabeth, they're as good as found! We'll find them before anyone can spell criminology."

"C-R-I-M-"

"Yes thank you, Ms. Shrew," Basil huffed at her shrewdness.

"I'm coming with you know-it-alls, but only because I still have to argue my side of the story with those lousy patrol officers!"

_Back to Dolores at the hostages' location…._

"So this is where Mrs. Brisby's children are held," Mr. Ages asked Dolores, who was secretly looking nervously all around her for 'old banker buddies' out stealing or causing other types of mischief.

"Yeah yeah. My mother had let me in on their little plan once Fidget took his spot." She was actually telling the truth; Kitty had trusted her to kidnap the children with two other crooks and ordered her to do so before she freed Justin. But unfortunately for Kitty, Dolores wasn't going ton stick to family traditions. She'd never stolen children before, and in fact, the only serious and deadly crimes she'd ever even _participated _in were stealing goods. Usually, she was just the messenger. For once in her life, Dolores was repelling her family's little street to wealth and leading this willing NIMH member from America to the hostage location.

Ratigan and Jenner had chosen a pretty jazzy location in Dolores' view; the River Thames. She, Mr. Ages, and Justin had to take two noisy trolleys for twenty human miles and walk three more human miles to get there. But once her red eyes found the natural and cooling view of the ports' magenta sunset, her worries went down in the shimmering currents below.

As she gazed peacefully at the river, Justin coughed to get her attention and to hide his interest in the scenery as well. "Forgive me, miss. But I need you with me to help rescue the children."

Blushing, Dolores nodded and gruffly followed him with her calloused hands in her jean pockets.

Justin then turned around, scratching the back of his head. "I do wonder where criminals would keep young children at the River Thames…"

"Look!" Dolores pointed at a faraway, wandering canoe that drifted near the shallow end they were on. As it brushed against some smooth, slippery river pebbles of the shoreline, it almost crushed Dolores' tail and made her trip. Luckily, Justin caught her in his strong, muscular arms.

"Thanks," Dolores grunted.

"You're welcome, Dolores." Justin beamed, but then his eyes glued their selves to the seemingly humongous boat. "Great surge, I'm lost."

"It will take us all night or even several days at this rate to find the children," Mr. Ages agreed with Justin. "The children could be anywherenear or even on this mammoth river!"

Justin began to pace quickly. "Of course, Jenner was always known for leaving out the most important facts for himself…"

"You know Uncle Jenner?"

Both male mice stared at Dolores in shock. "Jenner is your-your," Justin stuttered with comically wide eyes. Mr. Ages promptly fainted, and his tail twitched oddly.

"Yeah, and so is Professor Ratigan. You see, that snow white, drop dead gorgeous mouse is both his and Jenner's sister and my mother."

"That is…." Justin stumbled while finding the word he was trying to give. His mind went blank, once he noticed how….pretty her eyes looked when they were narrowed in frustration. "That is something else."

But then, they both trembled to the sound of the boat thumping rapidly. Dolores curiously attempted to climb on the boat to witness what was happening, and Justin carried Mr. Ages on his back and followed.

"You know," Dolores called to the stunning member of N.I.M.H. "I could've carried him- OW!"

Dolores was suddenly bitten by a ratty dressed mouse and grabbed forcefully onto the boat. "Hey you hag! Get off me! Justin!"

Justin grabbed the front edge of the gigantically carved boat and leapt into the center. There, two white-eyed, tatter-furred mice growled at him and raised their sharp claws. When dogging and peering at them, Justin almost dropped the snoring Mr. Ages when he realized who the mutated mice were.

"Justin!" The mutated male mouse was roughly trying to put the kicking Dolores into chains. "Do something for the bloody good of London!"

"But she's Mrs. Brisby's eldest, and that's her future husband."

"Well jolly good," Dolores yelled bitterly. "How was I supposed to know that they were on drugs?"

_At the new Rat Trap near Thames…_

Five rats were now strolling to the newest 'Rat Trap', which had a dazzling view of the romantic sunset nearby. Apparently, Basil's disguises were more than decent because no one had bothered them at the salty-smelling ports.

"This pub is probably bigger and more...wild than the original in the Riverfront area," Basil commented with a smirk. Instead of his navy sailor coat and cap, he decided to wear a pair of light grey pants, a simple cotton brown sweater, a sluggish dark red cap with matching shoes, and a less noticeable mustache. Basil had even made his eyebrows darker with the help of Hiram's art tools.

Meanwhile, Hiram wore a cuffed white shirt with overalls and simple brown shoes, Dawson wore his classic pirate outfit, minus the eyepatch and with an undershirt under his short striped shirt, and Auntie Shrew wore her peach hat with a matching short dress and light blush makeup. And finally, Brisby wore a lavender dress with matching shoes and some violet eyeshadow and mascara.

"I do hope that our disguises work Basil," Hiram noted nervously.

"Oh, Mr. Flaversham, you have absolutely nothing to fear! These costumes worked like a charm for Dawson and I, didn't they old man?"

"More you than me," Dawson grumbled and Auntie Shrew cackled.

Ignoring their doubtful looks, Basil briskly opened the pub's door and entered with four somewhat shy rodents behind him. The last Rat Trap was indeed smaller, had rotting wood, and one single bar. This Rat Trap, however, had at least three long stretching bars and a grand stage that was the size of Mrs. Brisby's vacation shack! Almost every thug and bum mouse in that Rat Trap stared at the five, mostly at Dawson and the shrew. A few mice tripped Dawson and Auntie Shrew, making her almost snap at them and Dawson cover her mouth.

Brisby was receiving quite a bit of attention as well, but not in the same way. Some of the male crooks winked or whistled in her direction, making her blush and take a few second looks at her dress. 'Is the dress really that skimpy,'Brisby screamed inwardly. Basil noticed her concern and put an arm around her to wear off the bums' interests.

"I believe it is the face that completes the mouse," Basil whispered in her left ear. She glanced at him weakly, right before a female rat grabbed her and sat her down.

"You're something else, kid. Who does your eyebrows?" She puffed a huge amount of smoke, and it landed on Auntie Shrew.

"Me," Auntie Shrew snapped and sat with them.

The female rat smirked and tossed her huge silver scarf away from her short braid of brunette hair. "I asked the mouse, not the big-nosed possum with an attitude."

"I am a shrew!"

"Like it matters."

"Wanna see who's nose will be crumpled at the foot of Thames," she challenged.

"Oh, that does it, you pitiful-"

"Wait!" Brisby frantically grabbed both ladies' waving arms. "She-she _did_ do my makeup, miss." And to Brisby's surprise but relief, they both sat back down.

"Huh….well don't 'miss' me, 'miss', unless you leave and somehow do when you return! Name's Candy Rolloff, and my old pap, Stanley Rolloff, renovated this place. You see, his great uncle created the original Rat Trap. But because my pap is the first rodent that has a brain in our family, he noticed that the dump needed a new location with new renovations and adjustments."

Brisby smiled at Candy, realizing that she was probably one of the few mice hat night who wasn't in the pub to roughhouse, flirt, or stir trouble but be there for her father. "Where do you work?"

"Here, but I'm on spring vacation. And also, pap knows that I'm dying to attend that wedding with the lawyers. You see, my older brother is a lawyer here, and he earned one extra invitation for saving an ill secretary of the queen herself in court! Isn't that just wonderful?"

Brisby nodded happily and was about to tell Candy about her daughter, the bride of the wedding, when she suddenly noticed that the shrew and everyone else were missing. "I have to go. Thank you so very much, and I hope I see you there."

As Brisby left the table to scan the Rat Trap, Candy stared at her skeptically. "Sweetie pie! What are you saying? How'd _you_ get an invitation to some upper class wedding?"

_Back to Jenner and Ratigan…._

The two greedy brothers were in hoods and peering at the glowing window of the crowded Thames new Rat Trap.

"Kitty is in there," Ratigan noted gleefully. "And soon, Basil will be lured with the help of her own taste of power…."

"Oh Ratigan." Jenner let out a wicked laugh. "They'll all be drawn and groveling to Kitty! But soon, soon all of London will belong to us! Why don't you get things started on some of the passing mice, while I pay some old friends of mine a visit." The green-eyed rat laughed moronically and dissolved near the dark shrubs.

_Back to Basil and Mrs. Brisby…._

'Now where is she,' Basil wondered. He had lost the shrew, too. Meanwhile, Dawson and Hiram were avoiding the eyes of their 'fans.' Basil was about to gather up the ones left on his team when he and his friends were pushed on a vacant table. The lights of the pub went out, and the silver spotlight shined on who he recognized was the last dissolute and immoral performer.

Basil suddenly noticed a maroon pendant that dangled on her midnight black gown. His emerald eyes dilated, as the piece of jewelry sparkled from the jewel's hypnotic abilities. What he didn't realize was every mouse in that pub, bum and bum's girl, was drawn to Kitty's performance from the moment she breathed her first note, except for Mrs. Brisby.

_(I made up the lyrics of this moderately fast and jazz song I call 'Sweetheart to the grave'. Kitty and her twin sisters sing it, and I own it. However, the melody is up to you guys in this story.)_

The accompanying band tuned and tooted their horns, and the scrawny mouse at the piano began to play a catchy melody. The drums were issued, and Kitty's twin sisters hummed across the stage and twirled in their matching silver gowns.

_Kitty: 'I once had a sweetheart, who was all mine the bold and brave._

_He was the expert on how to charm and save._

_Names are not needed for this hunk from Town Deprave;_

_he'll alway be only my Sweetheart to the grave.'_

She grabbed the jaw-dropped Basil, as her sisters grabbed Dawson and Hiram. Dawson and Hiram were just as manipulated as Basil was with swirling patterns in their eyes.

_Kitty: 'Yes that poor boy lived in that town since birth._

_He was the most indulgent child in all of the earth._

_I was hit by Eros and given a dime to his mirth, _

_the cherub said I'll need once that bum leaves me no worth.'_

_Twins:'She'll need it once that bums leaves her no worth._

_Kitty:'Now I'm serious when I say he knew how to woo,_

_Twin 1: Surely knew how to woo_

_Kitty: He wooed me until I was black and blue.'_

_Twin 2: Nothing but black and blue._

Kitty pulls Auntie Shrew up the stage.

_Kitty:He wooed the damsels, the smarties, and even a _shrew_ or two, _

_so who was to say that my heart was not to be broken enough to fall through!'_

_Kitty:'Yes! I once had a sweetheart, who was all mine the bold and brave._

_He was an expert on how to charm and save._

_Names are not needed for this hunk from Town Deprave;_

_he'll always be my only Sweetheart to the grave.'_

Mrs. Brisby was not drawn to the song or to the necklace Kitty was wearing but how she was twirling Basil. She clenched her fists and let out a huff of anger.

"What is he doing," Brisby asked to herself. "And why is no one-"

"Forget about him. He's not worth your time nor your efforts, Mrs. Brisby."

Brisby gasped and promptly stood up from her seat. There, in London and not a rotting corpse or even wounded, was Jenner, the renegade of N.I.M.H. she encountered not too long ago. He looked as fiendish and overpowering as she once remembered him to be. The only difference in hime that night was that his gleaming green eyes seemed to glow with nothing but greed. She realized right then and there that he was overjoyed, as if he had found the final piece of puzzle. But what?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Relentless

"You look lovely tonight, Mrs. Brisby. It is a relief to see you finally bring out yourself to old friends." Jenner chuckled, and his eyes met hers. "Well? Did a cat finally steal your tongue or are you very happy to see me again?"

"H-How," Brisby stammered and clutched onto her seat to regain her balance.

Jenner's mocking grin widened at her reaction. "Oh thisis promising," he mumbled. "Did you actually believe that I was truly going to let you and those pathetic traitors get away?"

"You-you-Justin and Sullivan defeated you, and-"Brisby glanced around for some help and even had the brief idea of calling out to her friends on the stage. Her eyes met the detective's regretfully, and she swallowed a dry sob. Basil seemed to be captivated by that stunning performer out there, and Brisby soon assumed what that meant. It meant that he was no longer her….hers. 'Why'd you even think that he'd fall for a simple, naive little field mouse from farmlands like you,' Brisby scolded herself. Although the dreadful feeling in her chest didn't wear off, and she had the urge to leave the pub for good.

For a split second, pity crossed Jenner's excited self. He knelt to the panicking Brisby's eye level. Noticing who she was staring at, Jenner shook his head. "Oh, dear. That is a terrible, crushing, and merciless emotion, isn't it? Love…..You know Brisby, he resembles me so very much. We've wanted something for a long-" His eyes laid on the famous amulet. -_"Long _time. Mrs. Brisby, I see a gleam in your eyes that I've wished for years would belong to me... But here's where we two mice differ; he doesn't care for me, if he cared for you, would he be parading on the stage now and neglecting you? And think about the whole situation altogether; is he doing this for you or for the adventure?"

"Stop please!" Brisby felt fresh tears sting her eyes. Out of all the mice she'd ever had faced, why was the traitor of N.I.M.H. insulting her now for a heart that she couldn't help?

Taking her by the wrists, Jenner stared at her tears grimly and with satisfaction. "I will not stop until our deal has been made, Mrs. Brisby." A dizzying breeze surrounded them, and Brisby felt her vision blur and soon go black.

_In an unknown location…._

She woke up on a swaying mouse boat of only mice. They stood tall and smiled menacingly at her. Never before had the poor mouse felt so small and vulnerable at that moment, not even when she had met the Great Owl or even the rodent members of their N.I.M.H. association. But then, she heard a child's sneeze, her little Cynthia's sneeze, and tried to push her way out of the circle of threatening mice.

"Cynthia! Martin! Timothy! Teresa! Olivia! Please wait for me! I'm coming! Let me go, please!" When she heard all of the children scream at once, Brisby's head grew light once more.

Her eyes than opened to a gigantic, monstrous cat, the one and only cat that devoured her husband for a meal. Brisby ran threw the fields, shrubs, and painful thickets in her mind. The cat pursued her with savage screeches, taunting hisses, and sharp claws. Her bright yellow eyes were set on only the panicking field mouse.

Then, Brisby stumbled into a thicket, and Dragon had appeared to have ran off sulking. Once Brisby's normal breathing rate had returned to her, she stood up in relief. Yet out of the blue, Dragon had scooped her up from the top of the thicket, and her arms began to bleed and sizzle from the pressure of his claws. Brisby grew pale, as Dragon dangled her by her delicate tail and opened his wide mouth.

"NO! NO! STOP!" Time had seemed to pause, and the faces of all she loved ran through her mind. Brisby was released into the mouth of Dragon below, just as her courageous husband Jonathan was. Tears freely escaped her eyes through the fall, and one name escaped her lips. "Basil…"

The weak mouse had once again opened her eyes to a new location; another boat. Only this time, it was a mammoth human's boat with thick ropes and life jackets. She weakly stood up and checked her arms. Her arms were once bleeding fiercely and her stomach was bruised from the mental chase with Dragon. But now, Brisby looked healthy and well. Although, she somehow still felt as weak as she was when she was bloody and broken. Brisby hoped that her children were feeling a whole lot better than her right now.

"Children! Cynthia? Martin? Tim-"

"It's good to see that you've still kept your sanity, Mrs. Brisby," Jenner teased from behind her.

Turning sharply at him, Brisby was hissing with anger, and her eyes were bloodshot. Lewis, who stood next to his bride and behind Jenner, even stepped back a little. "Where are my children," Brisby hissed. "I am through with your mind games and dark magic! I know that you want this." She lifted up the amulet. "I apologize but I have no power over what it does! Jonathan gave it to me for protection, and I shall protect from other mice as best as I can!"

Jenner circled the panting mouse and grinned sinisterly. "No, my dear. I _will_ get that amulet off of your pretty little neck."

Feeling more brave or maybe even more insane, Brisby stood straighter and looked at Jenner dead in the eye. "I will stand for this necklace and for my husband until I die."

"That is entirely up to you, I'm afraid."

"What are you saying?"

Jenner grinned sadistically at her and ushered for Lewis and Teresa to bring out a lengthy, wooden crate. "Elizabeth Brisby," he murmured sweetly. "You have three very simple choices."

"Teresa," Brisby called out to her eldest daughter. But when she tried to reach her, Jenner raised his left hand, and Brisby felt her own body turn motionless."What…what's HAPPENING,"Brisby cried, as she tried to move her limbs. Sadly, Brisby remained as still as a marionette on unseen strings.

Laughing at her struggles, Jenner smoothly approached her once more after releasing the crate's notch. Once released, the crate revealed a struggling and bounded group of mice from their mouths and to their feet. Justin, Mr. Ages, and Dolores were tied together in chains that connected to active wires, and her children were tied in chains that connected to inactive wires.

"I decided that the children will be spared before their big moments, but my old friends and niece here are the ones who'll go first." Jenner pulled a trigger from the portable switch machine.

"No! Please!"

"MM-MM-MM," her children cried under muffled ties with her. But the cries of the mice were all in vain, once Jenner triggered a switch with twitching fingers. Instantly, Justin, Mr. Ages, and Dolores felt the painful, devastating blow of electricity surround and scorch their veins. And every time they thrashed in pain, more circuits of electricity were thrashed back into their bodies. They all screamed the daylights out of their own beings, and thick tears stung Dolores' red eyes.

Looking into the girl's innocent eyes made Brisby choke up a sob of defeat. She felt so very numb and worthless, and these emotions were new to her core. Brisby had felt cowardly, dependent, and mournful before, but never numb or worthless. But wait, what was the point of keeping the necklace when it caused her and her loved ones so much grief?

Jenner flicked the switch to inactivate it and stared at Brisby with a cocked head. "Well? What is your final decision?"

"What are my choices," Brisby shot back.

Jenner's cape flowed behind him, as he slowly approached with the steps of a predator approaching his prey. "Give the amulet to yours truly or let your friends and squabblers die."

"You said _three_ choices. What is my third?"

"I think you know-"

"I do not know," Brisby shouted coldly without a true care in the world. Brisby was beaten and weak in her soul; the only source of strength to look to now was her courage not from powers but from the little and true bits of bravery she had left. "Tell me, Jenner. Tell me my third choice, or am I to be left without a promised and full deal?"

Jenner howled in laughter at how Brisby was revealing her numb side to him. "I like it when you're unforgiving, Mrs. Brisby. Very well." Brisby thought she had seen a flash of regret in his green eyes before he continued. "The third choice comes from the ancient scale of Nicodemus' power. With you being a non-member of N.I.M.H., you failed to realize one of the greatest and newest policies; 'when ever a past or present mouse is granted with a special ability or possession of power, he or she must realize that the creator of that possession or the granter of the ability must train him or her to avoid crucial consequences such as the following; nausea, headaches, seizures, blah blah blah and…..death.'"

"MH-MMG!" Justin and Dolores tried to speak to her under their gags, and soon the children tried as well. Mr. Ages was trembling and seemed too frightened for Brisby and their lives to try to speak.

With a wave of his right hand, Brisby was free from his motionless spell, except her feet were still glued to the floor. "I'm….going to die….if I don't give you the amulet?"

"Have I not been clear enough?"

"Nicodemus….Jonathan….they never would've-"

"They wouldn't." Jenner skipped back to the crate to lift Justin's head triumphantly. "But _he_ would, Brisby. He established the law just after _you_ left your farm."

"MM-GMGN!" Justin was red with rage now, and he was glaring unforgivingly at Jenner. Even when Dolores or Mr. Ages patted his hands or tried to whisper to him, Justin would continue to kick, insult and even curse Jenner from under his gag and chains.

Jenner's cheek rubbed against her cheek, and she shivered at the contact. "Just say yes, Brisby." **(I'm sorry, but I **_**really **_**wanted to use this quote, even if it **_**is**_** from the not-so-spectacular sequel with a not-so-terrible villain song.) **"Say yes; and for just one amulet, your troubles and torments will dissolve."

"N-No…" Brisby suddenly felt immediately weak, and she noticed the strange red-violet pendant he wore. "Wh-What is that-" She sighed as he pecked her cheek.

"I knew it. You've always been so selfless. But why do you have to continue living life at others' wills? Accept my offer, and you'll only serve your own needs. Brisby."

"My…my kids….the wedding….Basil-"

Jenner laughed maniacally. "So sorry, love. But I'm afraid your energy is on the droplet range!"

"Not yet, Jenner!" Without the two rodents noticing, Lewis had cut off all of the ropes of the hostages with his spare pocket knife. And before Jenner could reach him, Lewis grabbed Teresa's shoulders. "Teresa, darling, wake up! Teresa, love! PLEASE!"

"She'll NEVER WAKE UP!" Jenner slapped Lewis to the ground. But once he did, Justin aimed his unleashed sword at the villain.

"Remove the spells, ALL of them," Justin ordered stiffly.

"Teresa!" Her siblings rushed to her and shook her wildly.

"Wake up," Cynthia wailed.

"Mother/ Brisby needs you," Timothy and Olivia both shouted.

"We ALL need you," Martin yelled hoarsely.

As they continued to chant and chant to Teresa, Brisby held her head in defeat. Suddenly, the amulet glowed once more. Yet this time, a message came with its aura.

"_Mrs. Brisby, your daughter needs the oath of her mother to break the spell of manipulation. She needs her mother to guide her to her own self again."_

Brisby felt herself grow stronger with his words, and a huge, manipulating weight was lifted off her chest. "I will." Brisby suddenly glowed bright red, and her feet floated off the floor. "I will control my _own _dreams as well. I promise you this, great Nicodemus, and thank you for saving me from the first." With one simple and odd idea, Brisby floated to the still Teresa

"SHE'S LEVITATING?" Jenner attempted to grab her feet, yet his results ended in vain even when he leapt. "DRAT!"

Brisby took her daughter's clammy hands, lifted her, and sang an ancient lullaby that she used to sing to Teresa as a baby. That was a time before Jonathan had died, before the tears, and before her story had been told. **(Once again, I do not have a melody, yet I have and own the lyrics.)** Title: 'Fly little wanderer'

Brisby: 'Fly little wanderer, come fly in the sky;

there is more to the enchanting skies that meets the eye.

There are clouds that tell stories of heroes and joy.

The great sunshine warms every little girl and boy.

And when you feel down in tune,

know that a smile will be there soon, yes.

Fly little wanderer; fly to me soon.'

Teresa's eyes turned blue and sparkled again with life. Once they reached her mother's face, she embraced Brisby with a sob and a smile.

"Mother! Oh dear merciful fields! I'm so very sorry everyone-"

"Lewis!" Jenner quickly leapt to strangle the poor, thin mouse. But before Brisby could reach them, her head felt foggy once more, and she knew that the lucid dream was over.

_Waking up at the River Thames….._

Brisby woke up from the sound of someone shaking her roughly. Looking wearily at the being, she met the frantic eyes of Auntie Shrew.

"Aunt..Aunt-"

"Hush up, Brisby," the shrew whispered, while whipping her head around and looking for the others. "Brisby, lucky for you, you were unconscious and didn't have to deal with that arrogant Ratigan as he kidnapped us-"

"He KIDNAPPED us?"

"Brisby, the crazy criminal has a third of London's rodent population imprisoned on boats like the one were in!" Auntie Shrew waved her arms in emphasis, and Brisby took a quick scan of the boat. The boat was huge, yet it was clearly meant for only one or two humans to sail. Several other boats were floating on the River Thames, as well. Luckily, they hadn't moved from the ports yet.

"Why would Ratigan want so many mice?"

"From what Dawson had told me, Ratigan wants to rule over us now and slowly all of Mouse-ton, like he did when he tried to rule a tyranny in the mouse queen's court."

"He did?"

"Oh. I guess they didn't mention that one, huh? Well you see Brisby-"

"I WILL SEE YOU STRANGLE IN JAIL, YOU SEWER RAT!"

"NOT BEFORE I SEE YOU COWER BEFORE DEATH!"

The insulting yells came from above where Brisby and Auntie Shrew stood in the center of the boat. With one look at her shrew friend, Brisby quietly but quickly ran to where the fight was. There, facing a mad, yellow-eyed, ferocious rat that was truly Ratigan, was the bruised but angry Basil. Dawson, Hiram, and Toby were trying to control the sail without a human's assistance. It was must easier said than done, especially since London was facing a treacherous storm that midnight.

**Here we are; the climax! I will write it soon. But for now, please feel free to review and tell me what you think! And by the way, the lullaby, 'Fly little wanderer,' will be in the next chapter, too!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Recollection

Basil took the first blow once Ratigan had regained his strength. It sent the skinny mouse a mouse's yard away and at the feet of a wide-eyed Brisby.

"What are you _doing_ here," Basil hissed. "You should be helping the others steer the ship; i'll take care of the rat-"

"Not without me."

"NO! Elizabeth, I beg of you-" The villain himself leapt over to them and slapped Basil once more. Then, his cruel eyes came upon Brisby's beautiful, narrowed eyes.

"I should've known that my brother's plan of luring your stubborn self was going to bring you here with us. He'll join us sooner or later, and I'll let him express our greetings to you." His nostrils flared threateningly at Brisby, and his mouth curved into a malicious smile. "But since you are already here…."

Basil jumped on Ratigan's back, causing them both to stumble back. The boat continued to swivel and sway and tip on the raging rivers of London. Brisby's eyes came upon the ropes that held the boat into place and gasped.

"Auntie Shrew! The ropes! They're loosening!" She jumped out to somehow fix the problem, only to be caught by a familiar friend.

"It's great to see you're well, Mrs. Brisby."

"Justin!" The short, stubby, and elderly doctor followed the two on another dangling rope. "And Mr. Ages!" Justin helped Brisby back on the ship and leapt back down to aid Mr. Ages with the ropes. A long, thin gun was suddenly very close to Brisby's throat.

"Better not hope on your allies too soon, sweetie," Kitty snapped, as her snow white fingers drummed and inched to pull the trigger. "It's sad that you're not in the business with a face like yours, kid. Oh well! _I _could always use such a face!"

But before Brisby could react properly, Kitty was hit by a rough, metal mouse hammer on the back. Grunting in pain, she turned to a timid doctor.

"Uh…duty calls," Dawson dumbly asked while attempting to explain his actions. She let out a cattish roar and punched him several times. He tumbled into the shrew, who was holding a stick out in front of the smirking Kitty.

"Back, you tramp!"

"Say that again, you-" The shrew jabbed Kitty's gut with the pointy stick, and the force made the performer's black dress rip at the bottom. Chuckling dryly, Kitty unleashed her claws at both the mouse and skillful stick-twirling shrew.

Meanwhile, Jenner had just appeared out of the mist and cornered Brisby. His green eyes were now boggling with insanity and murderous thoughts on almost all of the mice on the boat. "If you weren't needed," Jenner drawled. "Then you would've been killed off hours ago! But thanks to you, your little friends will now suffer under my powers until their last breaths." He unleashed his clear, reflective sword, and Brisby saw her own shocked expression and frightened blue eyes in it.

"Say goodnight, love!" Jenner roared loudly, jumped and raised his sword to introduce his assault. His sword had almost brushed the top of Brisby's head when a smaller but equally stronger sword met his sword with a CLASH.

"Help your detective friend," Justin shouted hoarsely to Brisby, as he dodged Jenner's multiple attacks. "He needs you the most right now!"

"Oh bless you, Justin!" Brisby was about to rush to aid Basil, when she noticed that Jenner was about to put black magic into the fight with a curl of his fists and a spark from his pendant. "Justin! He has magic in the fight! Watch out!" Her eyes came upon a small, handheld mirror, and Brisby grabbed it to take to Justin. But before she began to sprint, Dolores had jumped in to take the mirror.

"Thanks ma'am. The guy will need this. We can take it from here." Dolores joined the swift Justin against the bloodthirsty, towering rat. "Need a shield," Dolores called to Justin and threw the shimmering mirror. He caught it perfectly and shielded himself from Jenner's dark rays of power.

During their fight, Brisby had reached the two relentless foes; all three mice were at the tip of the ship, and Brisby had to grab a deep dent in the wood to steady herself for the windy ride.

"The game's afoot, you dastardly demon," Basil yelled through the drenching storm. "We stand on the brink between who wins next and who'll suffer next. It will be easier for the both of us if you come quietly and accept the consequences, or I won't hesitate to make you."

Basil leapt on Ratigan's back, and the huge rat attempted to fiercely slash and shake Basil off of him. "Demon, am I? Do you call me this because you still underestimate my goal to terminate you?The prank's on you, boy! Ha ha! I survived, and I am now going to finish off what I have brilliantly started at the Big Ben!" Ratigan got a hold of Basil's sides and sunk his thick claws into them. The detective let out a muffled yell in pain, and Ratigan used this as his advantage. He flipped Basil off him and jabbed him hard in the ribs. Then when Basil dodged his second punch, Ratigan used his feet to kick him mercilessly in the face. With a trickle of blood now visible on Basil's lips and a cut on his chest that sizzled in the pouring rain, Basil found a loophole. He tripped Ratigan with his right foot so that he'd have time to steadily stand up tall to his opponent. Yet the table of the game turned when Ratigan noticed Brisby, grabbed her by the stomach, and aimed his pocket blade at her throat.

"Fight me once more," Ratigan sneered. "And this brat's head will bobble in Thames River."

Hissing and clutching his side, Basil's mind swarmed, as he stared weakly at Ratigan's murderous expression and Brisby's innocent and breathtaking eyes that still had that too precious spark. Was the famous Basil of Baker Street going to surrender for the life of one American mouse? No, he was going to surrender for the life of his best friend through most of the tribulations and hopes of his young, unforgettable life. Jonathan still laid in both of their hearts, and maybe that was what made them reconnect as close friends again with one introduction. Basil's heart was now centered on Ratigan's threat, since he had already lost most of his mind in the fight for the death. Brisby would live, even when he was forced to shrivel and die.

Once Basil dropped his offensive stance and nodded for Brisby to be released, Ratigan cackled arrogantly and harshly threw Brisby away from the fight. But before Ratigan jumped on Basil, the large mouse stumbled back and grasped his stomach. His yellow eyes turned darker, as he glared at his attacker.

"Jenner…." Ratigan asked pleadingly. "Why me….Why….It's that field mouse isn't it? ARGH!" Jenner had rotated the direction of his raised right hand, and the energy of his new powers made Ratigan stumble and fall into the raging depths of Thames River. But before Basil could wonder if the villain was truly gone for good, he gasped at the sight of a floating, blood drenched rat with a cape and a still held dagger below. Unlike the climax at the Big Ben, Ratigan was truly pale, dead, and gone for good. Brisby had joined Basil to witness Ratigan's corpse. At that moment, neither mouse knew whether his death was worth celebrating or pitying. But then, Jenner had kicked Basil to the tip of the boat once more.

"I should've known that Mrs. Brisby would've foolishly had a place in her heart for you," Jenner shouted with envy. "It's too bad that your interrogated hostage wasn't the one that threatened her pretty little daughter from the start! It was the shrew!"

"What?" Brisby glanced at Auntie Shrew, who was defending the frightened Dawson in a feminine claw fight with Kitty. "How? She didn't have the brown hair that one mouse had?"

"Ever heard of a wig and a device of MANIPULATION?" He slapped Basil and cornered Brisby once more with shining claws. "I was able to make you dream about our secret agreement because the holder of such powers grows weaker when their soul is crushed. And now with Justin's and your delivered energy, I'll conquer the WORLD!"

Nauseous, Brisby glanced around for any kind of idea that could possibly save her friends and the future of Mouse-ton. Her blue eyes found Basil's glaring emerald ones which were directed on Jenner, and a rather desperate but interesting idea was formed in her mind. "Crushed, huh?" She waited a moment for Basil because he was inching to jump Jenner. Once he did, Basil whirled him away from Brisby, and she was free to improvise. She hopped to pull Basil off of Jenner, dipped him with strength that she never knew she possessed, and crushed her lips on his. The desperate action made both mice flush, especially the utterly shocked detective. Once Brisby ended the kiss, Basil grinned goofily at Jenner, who turned green from sickness and then fiery red with jealousy.

The bloodthirsty rat attacked both mice and pursued them to the point of the tip of the swaying boat ride. "If I cannot have Brisby, NO ONE CAN!"

Meanwhile, Dawson and Auntie Shrew had won the fight with Kitty and dragged the unconscious mouse to the hiding Justin and Dolores. "Where is Basil." Dawson asked.

"And Brisby?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Dolores explained. Suddenly, her red eyes darkened at the sight of three fighting mice. "There they are! They're on the tip of the boat!"

"Wait a minute! Who's steering the boat," Auntie Shrew screeched.

"Hiram and Mr. Ages." Dawson bit his bottom lip sheepishly at what they forgot to notice.

"Well you two help him." Justin aimed his sword at the scene and snatched Dolores' left hand. "We're going to help Mrs. Brisby and Mr. Basil."

"What what? I do not think so! Brisby-"

"She'll be fine, Ms. Shrew!" Dolores gently pushed Auntie Shrew to Dawson's retreating direction. "You need to help the other three with the boat that could tip us to our drowned deaths! Now go, girl!" Auntie Shrew reluctantly but quickly handed Kitty to Dolores and followed Dawson.

Once the two rodents started to scram off to the sails, Dolores and Justin dashed to the tip of the boat. Feeling lightheaded but determined, Justin kept his sharp eyes on the three mice in battle. Suddenly, Dolores grabbed his shirt collar.

"Remember to use the shield and avoid his offensive strike attacks, which he'll do often."

"Don't worry about me. You should stay with your mother and try to help me save Brisby and her friend as much as y-" The agonizing cry of a wounded mouse made both Dolores and Justin turn from each other and back to the scene they were dashing to. Basil's voice was caught in his throat at the irony of it all; he was protecting and fighting for the beloved mouse of his life to only have her purposely step in and be thrashed by the villain who wanted her.

"Brisby?" Jenner's insane expression had turned into a surprisingly worried frown. His eyes widened at the sight of the moaning and bloody Brisby. She had received four harmful blows from Jenner's attacks. Her legs were limp and cut, her abdomen was drenched in dark, oozing blood, and her left arm was seemed greatly fractured. But the worst blow of all was directed in her chest. It didn't bleed as much as the wound in her abdomen, yet it made her face turn ghostly white and her eyes dilate. Clearly, Jenner had put magic into his unintentional assault.

"What have I done?" He tried to pick Brisby up, yet Basil was quicker. He slapped Jenner and growled at his actions.

"Stay AWAY from her!"

When Jenner then stood back up, he received another deadly blow of great loss. But this time, Justin had physically and not emotionally slashed his insides with one swipe and curved his right hand. To the other's shock, Justin had lifted the stolen youth out of Jenner, and he was now a sickly yellow, pink-eyed, molting, crumbling corpse.

"Before you die, Sir Jenner." Justin touched the tip of his blade on Jenner's shoulders. "I hear-by sentence you to the death you have earned and attempted to escape from with the use of stolen powers from my, Sir Justin's, being. And as for Dolores, she is to return to her mother and be pardoned of her crimes."

"Love you too, Dory," Jenner cried mockingly at the tearful Dolores. She knew that her uncles were fiendish, no-good, and practically inhuman criminals; that didn't mean that she didn't love them. There was a time before greed overtook the vision of her uncles, and it was a time when they would take her for ice cream, tell her stories, and share dreams. It was only a matter of time when the dream of her relatives staying as a sweet family would be crushed when her uncles were imprisoned for pickpocketing. The craving grew greater up to the point where the young mouse realized that her loving uncles would never return to her or even truly love her again. And once she was sent to Ratigan, Dolores never looked back and never will.

"Brisby…." Jenner breathed a content sigh at the sight of her startled but glowing face. "Be grateful; you're the first mouse I've…..Well, let's just….skip the procedure…..Brisby, you wicked creature, I'm….sorry…..I'll never be able to show you I…love you….." Once the storm miraculously ended, Jenner had dissolved into dust and released into the tense air of dawn.

The boat had swerved back to a single port, and Basil carried Brisby off the ship once the ropes were tied. Once they returned to Brisby's shack, seven young and anxious faces greeted them.

"Is she…alright," Cynthia asked quietly.

"Only time will tell, kiddos." Kitty had regained conscious on the way there and wrapped her arms around her startled daughter. "I've opened my eyes, Dolores. I'm so happy to see you. Please give me the chance to redeem myself….."

Dolores looked into her mom's sapphire eyes. It wasn't an exaggeration to say that her mother was morally insane and needed some therapy. However, because Dolores could now clearly see she was actually willing to be helped, Dolores nodded 'yes.' Besides, Kitty may have been insane, but she wasn't bloodthirsty for greed or for the fun of it like her brothers were and made her be. Her mother just had a confused heart, a piece of her original being to regain. Plus, Dolores couldn't deny that she loved her mother when she even seemed like the craziest mouse in London.

_A week later near Rosemary Rd..._

The magnificent wedding had began that sunny afternoon. Several lawyers, patrol officers, accountants, secretaries, and judges filled the halls of the Celestial Church. Bouquets of pink and red roses, bright lilies, fiery poppies, and multicolored tulips filled two tables in the spacious, tranquil church. Hundreds of excited mice filled the church pews, several benches and even staircases to witness the heart-warming vows. Inside the choir room used temporarily as the groom's dressing room, Lewis was sweating up a storm. His father gave him an assuring smile and adjusted both of their tuxedo ties.

"Oh, you're so much like your mother over these things, Lew! It'll be fine! Lucky for you, the wedding vows will only last for about fifteen or twenty so minutes, and soon you'll be waltzing with your Teresa until your feet get sore."

"Oh dear! Father, what about the-"

Justin, healed and optimistic, knocked on the groom's door. "Mr. Rawbone? We're ready to have you take the stage."

"Thank you, Justin!" Once the tall mouse had left the groom with his father, Lewis snickered at the thought of his odd surname. "I still wonder why you kept that name-"

"Well, a groom has to conclude his choices, my son. And when I married your mother, I agreed that we'd take on the hating bullies with our noses high."

"I'm sure you would after hearing her name, Ms. Catherine Lucille Urinate." Lewis and his father laughed warmly, and his father patted his son's back.

"Yes well." His eyes dimmed a little in loss. "Catherine lived a wonderful life, Lewis, no matter what life put out for her. Go on then. Teresa and our guests are waiting."

"Father?" Lewis' father turned to his son. "I-I'm terribly sorry for what I've done."

"Oh no, my boy. Do not worry about it! I'll leave it up to your wife to yell at you."

"Teresa wouldn't-"

"We had a small discussion. Well, don't just stand there and gawk, boy! Go to your bride!"

Nearby in the theatre room where the bride was to change, Teresa, in her stunning wedding dress, was whining and worrying about who would give her away at her wedding. "Maybe Lewis' dad-NO! NO! He'll be with Lewis on the stage! Oh, I wish mother were here, Auntie Shrew! We've been through all the names we could think of. And yet, she'd know…." The bride-to-be slumped on the amber sofa and sobbed, ruining her makeup in the process.

"Now listen here." Auntie Shrew handed Teresa a handkerchief and frowned at her tears. "Here's what's going to happen; you're going to blow, let me reapply your makeup before we loose half of those law guests, and stop shouting for your hospitalized mother."

Teresa blew loudly into the silky handkerchief and sighed in shame. "You're right, Auntie Shrew. I shouldn't be acting so-"

The doors of where the were slammed open to a grinning Dolores, who was supervising Brisby. To Teresa and Auntie Shrew's shock and relief, Brisby was her beautiful, motherly self again. She wore an elegant light blue dress with a midnight blue sweater, her wounds were thickly bandaged, and she held a wooden cane in her right hand. "You do not know how wonderful it feels to see you two again," Brisby admitted happily and longingly. She strolled over to her eldest daughter and embraced her.

"You came!" Tears escaped her baby blue eyes once more, but this time in joy.

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. It is a mother's job and yet also her privilege."

"Yes," Teresa agreed. "And I know that Lewis will always be kind and true-" She then remembered the only unfixed situation. "Mother! I do not have anyone to give me away!"

"If you ladies do not mind," Dolores coughed to get their attention. "I know someone who'd be willing to…" She stepped aside to let in none other than Basil of Baker Street in a well-suited tuxedo.

"Elizabeth, Teresa, if you two do not mind, I would be happy to give the bride away." He beamed considerately at the ladies.

"You?" Teresa eyed the detective in awe. "You….,who helped to save my mother, siblings' and Lewis' lives and who's always been there for my mother, would be mad to think-" Basil's heat ached at the start of her sentence. "-That I would never let you. Mr. Basil, I happily accept." Basil smiled at the young bride and took her right arm in his left. "Mother?" Teresa craned her neck at Brisby. "Do you accept?"

"What do you think, love?" Brisby let out a humorous laugh. "Thank you so very much, Basil. We now are ready for the wedding to start."

"Splendid I'll go make sure Mom's still awake," Dolores noted and ran out.

After the tense but memorable vows of the stuttering and eager newlyweds, Lewis was free to lift the glistening veil of his bride and stare lovingly at her glowing features.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife," the amiable priest stated happily. "You are now free to kiss the bride." Lewis happily complied, and Teresa winked at her siblings. Martin and Timothy were the ring bearers, and they simply laughed to their selves. Cynthia was the adorable lily flower girl in a puffy, sparkly lavender dress and who was giggling at her older sister. After the kiss, Teresa hugged her mother and her maid of honor, the gushing Olivia.

Everyone went straight to the wedding reception held outside the church. Heaps of food that ranged from mouth-watering soups, salads, pastas, and deserts were waiting to be devoured by the guests. There was even a scrumptious chocolate fountain that sat and flowed next to the groom's decorated strawberry wedding cake. Basically, the bride's siblings and in-laws decided that it was fair for the groom's family to hog the usual wedding dessert and for their family to hog the exotic one. Dawson, Hiram, Basil, and Brisby participated in a little game called 'who wins the case,' in which they looked through ancient records of past cases with lawyers and guess who succeeds and who fails. Olivia taught Timothy and the other children how to create a wooden puppet with just a block of wood and a handful of tools and triggers. Meanwhile, Auntie Shrew, Dolores, Kitty, Justin, and Mr. Ages were watching the festivities and games with peaceful grins on their faces.

"So how's the road to innocence," Justin chirped to Kitty.

"It's been rough, yet I actually have only a month left until my name is cleared. And it's all thanks to this little sunshine of mine right here." Kitty kissed Dolores' nose, and her daughter smiled shyly.

"Gee…thanks, mom." Then, the newlyweds approached the rodents.

"Well, looks who's too sweet," Auntie Shrew teased about the chocolate mess around Teresa's lips. Lewis laughed sweetly and gently used his own handkerchief to clean his wife's mouth. Then once clean, he happily kissed Teresa passionately.

"Oh, I'm so thrilled that I married you," Teresa squealed and jumped up and down. "Now we're going to have our honeymoon here, settle in, have five kids-"

"Whoa there!" Auntie Shrew waved her hands in front of Teresa's dreamy face. "Are these kids going to need a babysitter or something?"

"Wait, everyone!" Kitty reached for a small bouquet of white roses and daisies. "Before we speak about the future, maybe we should throw the bouquet first?"

Teresa agreed and was handed the bouquet. She whispered to the nearby band to give their cue, and their drums silenced the gossiping and festive crowd. "Ladies, the bouquet is about to be thrown!" Several young ladies in their twenties to seventies sprinted into a huge circle to reach for the bouquet. Then, Teresa turned and swiftly threw the small bundle of beautiful flowers over her head. It was a very impressive throw, so impressive that it reached the head of a stunned detective.

"Basil caught the bouquet," Olivia squealed in delight from the crowd. "Basil caught the bouquet!"

Timothy squinted his eyes in confusion. "Does that mean he gets married next?"

"Of course not," Martin argued with his arms crossed. "Did you forget that Basil is a _male_ mouse?"

"Did you forget that he caught the bouquet?"

"So…who's he marrying?"

"It should be Mommy," Cynthia, the bravest mouthing mouse, spoke out. "Mommy is so beautiful, and he'll really adore Mommy's kindness and pretty face! And besides, they need dates at their ages!" The whole crowd roared with laughter, and even the two recognized mice laughed in mirth.

Soon, Teresa had given Kitty and Dolores a written song and asked them to memorize it for her wedding. They agreed and practiced for the song in the church, while the mice outside enjoyed Justin and Mr. Ages stand up comedy act. Once Kitty and Dolores had returned, they gave the band Teresa's sheet music, and the band began to play the soothing, tranquil melody of 'Fly little wanderer.'

Kitty:' Fly little wanderer, and spread your grand wings. When the time for heroes comes near, you're sure to do swell things.'

Dolores:'Music will (Kitty: 'Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,') warm your young soul, the heavens will sing,'

(Kitty: 'Sing for you dreariest. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.')

Dolores: 'You'll feel on top of the world someday like flowers blooming in spring.'

Both: 'But with such praise comes mountains and storms at such a pace,'

'but I know that these are trials you'll be there to face, yes.'

'Fly little wanderer, fly to destiny face to face.'

"May I have this dance, Ms. Shrew," Dawson politely asked with a small smile.

"Sure, I need to get away from this chocolate fountain!" She took his hand, and the two danced around the several other men and women waltzing or simply swaying to the music. Olivia danced with the flushing Timothy, who was receiving obnoxious kiss faces from his younger brother. Secretly however, as he was dancing with Cynthia, Martin felt happy that Timothy had a now close friend to dance with. Of course, Martin also sort of had the impression that he was going to be a part of another wedding when glancing at them!

During all this, Basil approached Mrs. Brisby in a nervous state, which was terribly rare for the usually confident and precise mouse detective. But every time he thought of what happened at the River Thames, Basil had the urge to discuss it with her. He coughed behind her. "Elizabeth?"

She faced him and grinned friendly at him. "Tired of the law games already," she guessed.

"No, I feel as if something needs to be discussed over a brief dance." He held out his right hand and grinned. "Care to?" She gingerly took his hand, and he lead into the crowd of dancing pairs. Brisby tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck, as he put two gentle hands on her slim waist.

"What's wrong," Brisby asked with a worried tone. Still smiling, Basil jokingly looked around him before he leaned to whisper in her left ear.

"I believe it involves an unexplained action back at the River Thames."

"I do not know what you are-" Brisby hung her head after the memory came to her. "Basil…."

Kitty: 'Fly little wanderer but keep in touch for me.'

(Justin and Mr. Ages join in as well.)

Mr. Ages:'Be strong for your loved ones, and you'll see what I see.'

Justin: 'I see a hero who's waiting to bring peace, and the hero's in you.'

Dolores: 'So remember little wanderer that I'll always love you,yes'

All four: 'Fly little wanderer and know….

that I'll always….'

(Justin and Dolores meet each other's eyes.) Justin and Dolores: -'Love you…...'

(Mr. Ages and Kitty: 'Fly little wanderer; I'll be here for you...')

Once the song ended, all of the mice clapped for the touching performance. After, Brisby tried to give a suitable reason for her actions without stuttering. "I-well, Basil, I-um…" Why was she so nervous? 'It's so simple,' her mind rebuked her once more. 'Just tell him that it was to distract Jenner!'

"Basil, it was Jenner, and you needed it. I mean! I mean, well, you needed it to save us. We all did and uh-"

"Elizabeth." Basil put an index finger to her flushing face and smirked. "Somehow, I do find it hard to believe that it was for the plan. I'll find out-" He released her and snapped his fingers. "I know just the remedy!" Without a warning, he pecked her on the lips to see how she would react. His theory was indeed correct, since he could clearly see the fiery blushed that crawled all over her face.

"It's just as I thought." Basil shook his head in a teasingly mournful way. "Very well then, Elizabeth. I'll see what I can do about tomorrow for lunch. How does 'Felix's' sound?"

"Pardon?" The gears of her mind had difficulty processing his words after she grew dazed from the kiss. "Are you…..asking me for dinner?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"You mean….you feel the same way?" Her periwinkle eyes were now sparkling with pure happiness, and they made Basil almost sigh with pleasure.

"No, Elizabeth," Basil sarcastically retorted. "I just kissed you and asked you because I have clear symptoms and need to be tied to straight jacket! "

"Alright then." Brisby winked playfully and pecked his cheek. "If that is how you feel, I guess it's best to not dance a second time." Before she left, Basil snatched her right wrist and pulled her back in.

"Not so fast, dearest. I feel as if now is the perfect time to dance with you."

"Then, you shall have your wish."Brisby laid her head on his right shoulder and held a gasp at the being she saw. Nicodemus, in a shimmering form and next to the main buffet table, was wistfully eyeing her, Justin, and Mr. Ages with a fatherly smile on his face. And with one wink at the content Brisby, the wise and remembered leader of N.I.M.H. dissolved and left a golden aura of good luck.

He knew that good luck was inevitably difficult to attain. Yet perhaps it wasn't Nicodemus who literally gave good luck to the members of N.I.M.H. and the Brisby family. Perhaps it wasn't even good luck at all. Maybe it was all due to the peacefulness of one very powerful, loving, and courageous mouse who taught so many that courage of the heart will lead a being into doing great and spectacular things.

**Whew! I'm very thrilled that I finally completed this story. Please review!**


End file.
